High School Dilemmia
by TheUltimatePrankster
Summary: [AU] Kagome is a new student. She meets up the some new friends, of course. What happens when she meets Naraku and he had done some things to her family and to her friends? InuKag MirSan. A lot more storyline than it sounds like.
1. The New Student

**For those of you who've read this before and are wondering what happened. Nothing's changed. I've just put chapters together so it shunk it in chapter sizes.

* * *

**

**High School Dilemma**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stared up at the building. 'Well, I guess this is my new highschool.' she thought. She pushed open the front doors and walked into the building. Many students were here and there, chatting with their friends about things they did over the summer and checking each others schedules to see if they had the same classes. Kagome walked down the long, cramped hallway. She was trying to find the main office. She was about to ask someone where the office was when an arm draped across here shoulders. She turned around an gave the guy a questioning look. The guy smiled friendly at her.

"Would you do me a favor and keep on walking?" he asked. Kagome complied with the guy. Once they turned a corner, the guy took his arm off of her shoulders. "I apologize about that. I needed to get away from someone. Are you new?" Kagome nodded. "My name is Miroku." he said.

"I'm Kagome." Miroku took her hand into his and kneeled down.

"I know we just met and all, but will you bear my children?" Kagome simply laughed.

"Whatever." Miroku stood up with a shocked expression.

"You will?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"No. Of course not. You are kidding me, right?" Miroku shook the dazed/dreamy look off of his face and smiled.

"Of course I was. Do you need help finding something?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get to the office." Miroku bowed.

"May I walk you there, my lady?" Kagome laughed.

"Of course you may squire." Kagome followed Miroku to the office. Miroku opened the door for Kagome and she walked in first. The secretary looked up when she heard the bells chime on the door.

"Ah, Miroku. Are ye in for a detention already?" Miroku shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm simply doing a kind deed for a new student." Suddenly, his hand slipped down Kagome's back to her backside. Kagome screeched and slapped him hard across the face. The secretary shook her head as she pulled out a slip.

"Ye have a detention now. Miroku, last year ye had 16 detentions for sexual harassment, at least the ones that ye were caught doing, and 14 for..." Miroku interrupted her.

"Can't you see? I only come in here so I can see you. I'm desperately in love with you." Miroku said dramatically and sarcastically.

"Sorry, but ye are too young for me." Miroku shook his head.

"I'll see you at lunch, baby." Miroku said seductively. He began to walk out the door until he heard someone on the outside say "There you are, lecher." Miroku quickly shut the door and hid behind an empty secretary's desk. The secretary rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome.

"I'm Keade. Your name is Kagome?" Kagome nodded.

"What is your last name?" Keade asked.

"Higurashi." Keade went to her filing cabinet and began looking for Kagome's file when a very angry looking girl came in the door.

"Where is that stupid lecher?" she asked. Keade pulled out a file, opened it, pulled out a paper, and handed it to Kagome.

"Sango, would ye run an errand for me?" Keade asked the girl. Sango sighed.

"I'll kill that monk later. Hear me Miroku?"

"Would ye help Kagome to her classes?" Sango nodded.

"Sure." She turned and smiled at Kagome.

"Welcome to Shikon High." Sango took a look at Kagome's schedule.

"This will be easy. We have the same classes." Sango smiled at Kagome, who smiled back, and they headed for first hour.

* * *

Kagome followed Sango to her first class. Only 2 or 3 people was actually inside, because the first bell hadn't rang yet. "Mr. Myouga?" The man at the teachers desk looked up from the paper he was currently filling out. 

"Yes?" Sango bowed.

"Sir, we have a new student." Myouga looked at Kagome.

"You must be- Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Mr. Myouga. I'll be your teacher for science and home room." The first bell rang. Mr. Myouga nodded.

"Since Sango seems to be guiding you, I'll let you sit by her." Kagome bowed.

"Thank you, sir." Sango took a seat in the back of the class. Kagome sat next to her. Many students began to fill in the seats below them. Sango's eyes kept scanning though the people as if she was looking for someone.

"Sango, who are you looking for?" Kagome could have sworn Sango's eyes turned red when she spoke.

"A lecherous, perverted monk." she replied. Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, right?"

"I see you have already met him..." Kagome nodded. "... so which part gave it away, lecherous or perverted?" Kagome laughed.

"Actually, both. Sango, do you trust me?" Sango gave Kagome a funny look.

"I guess so. You've gave me no reason not to." Kagome smiled.

"Then do us both a favor and hit behind you as hard as you can in 3... 2... 1." Sango was unsure of what Kagome's intentions were, but she swung her fist as hard as she could behind her. She felt her fist connect with someone's face. Sango's eyes widened.

"I'm so sor..." she began to apologize as she turned around, that is, until she saw it was Miroku behind her. She smirked at Kagome. "I trust you 100" Kagome nodded. A voice came out of nowhere.

"Are you having women problems, Miroku?" Kagome turned around to see a guy with golden eyes and silver hair sitting down in front of her.

"Shut up." Miroku said as he sat up.

"Sango, I think you broke my nose." Sango looked at Miroku.

"Come here and I'll fix it for you." she said as she popped her knuckles. Miroku put his hands up defensively.

"No, thanks." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome." Inuyasha nodded.

"Hello." she said with a smile.

"Hi" he said gruffly. The second bell rang.

"Miroku?" Mr. Myouga called.

"Yes, sir?" he responded.

"Why are you on the floor and not in your seat?" Miroku looked around.

"I was... um... admiring the new tile on your floor. Did you pick it out yourself?" Myouga squinted his already beady eyes.

"Miroku, go sit down." Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Good morning class." The class mumbled a hello.

"We have a new student this year, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blushed and waved.

"I want everyone to treat her with respect. Right, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up.

"Why the hell are you picking on me? Damn it." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, you have a detention for running that foul mouth of yours." Myouga said.

"It's not like I give a fu..." Myouga interrupted him before he could finish.

"If you continue with this disruptive behavior, you'll be suspended. Have I made myself clear?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Whatever." Myouga turned back to the class.

"Anyway, this year we have new textbooks. I'll be passing those out now." Myouga went on with passing out books. Kagome leaned over to ask Sango.

"What was that about?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I guess Myouga was Inuyasha's babysitter when he was little and he tries to be like Inuyasha's conscience." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Freaky." The rest of the class period went fine.

* * *

Next class was Physical Education. Sango showed Kagome's the girls locker room and told Kagome to find a teacher to get a uniform. Sango would have done it for her, but Kagome figured she could do something on her own. Sango waited in the locker room for her. Kagome looked around for a teacher and noticed an older, but yet young woman by the bleachers. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked politely. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" the teacher asked as she turned around.

"I'm new around here and I didn't get a gym outfit yet." The woman nodded understandingly.

"Well, my name's Rin and I think I have just the thing for you." Kagome followed Rin to a closet. Rin pulled out an outfit.

"I think this should fit you." Kagome bowed slightly and went back to the locker room. Sango was changed and waiting for her to come.

"So, what do you think of the school so far?" Sango asked.

"It's okay. I not too big and not too small." Sango nodded in agreement.

"I like it the size it is too. What do you think of the guys?" Kagome laughed.

"They are okay. That is- with the exception of Miroku's hand." Sango nodded.

"I completely agree with you there. I know what you mean." she said.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He seems alright. I only got to say hi to him." Sango nodded in agreement.

"He's okay. Just watch out if he gets mad or has a temper." She whistled to emphasize her point. Kagome laughed.

"I'll take that as a warning." Sango nodded. They were laughing as they exited the locker room heading for the gym.

* * *

**.:- Guy's conversation-:.**

"You already got a detention?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, according to the pest I have a detention for... that foul mouth of yours." Inuyasha imitated Myouga.

"That dude sounds like he has an allergy all the time." Miroku laughed.

"I got a detention already, too."

"Oh, yeah. For what?" Inuyasha turned to see the look in Miroku's eyes.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Inuyasha suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Miroku. You remember what we did last time we both had a detention at the same time?" Miroku grinned and nodded.

"Want to do it again?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure. No problem." They began walking out into the gym.

"So, Inuyasha? What do you think of Kagome?" Inuyasha looked straight ahead.

"She reminds me of Kikyo, except with greenish eyes and shorter hair." Miroku sat down on the boy's side of the bleachers, which were split into two sections, one for the guys, one for the girls, Inuyasha followed Miroku. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Anything and everything reminds you of Kikyo. You got in an argument with her and haven't heard from her since. Will you do us both a favor and get over her?" Thwack!

"I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her since we got in an argument. How would you feel if you and Sango got in an argument and you didn't hear from her?" Miroku looked away.

"It's not like we going out or anything so why would I care?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew Miroku would be devastate if he didn't see Sango almost every day, he would be torn to shreds.

"Just wait for Kagome to get out. Then, try to tell me she doesn't look like Kikyo."

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked out of the locker room. Much to Kagome's discomfort the boys were looking at her and them they got in an argument over something. Sango sat on the girl's side, but right next to the boys. "Okay, you're right." Miroku admitted. 

"I told you, monk." Sango was getting irritated.

"What? You guys mind filling me in?" Sango snapped.

"We were just saying how much Kagome looks like Kikyo." Sango turned to her.

"You're right. She does?" Kagome heard a familiar name. 'Kikyo...' Her eyes became almost filled with sorrow and sadness. She became so almost lifeless as it were. Her looked down so her bangs would cover her eyes.

"Hey, Kagome. What's wrong?" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Kikyo was my cousin. She..." Kagome paused to take a breath. "... died in a car accident." Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as she told the story. "The last time I talked to Kikyo was on a cell phone. She had a date with her boyfriend and she was looking forward to it. She really liked the guy, but on there date they had an argument. Kikyo was driving home when she called me, upset. She wanted someone to talk to so she was heading over to my house. I told her to put her phone away cause it was dangerous driving and talking on a cell phone. She hung up. On her way, she was hit by a drunk driver." Suddenly, a whistle blew. A man hobbled out with Rin at his side.

"I'm Jaken. Since Sesshomaru is currently at a better job, I'll be taken over." Inuyasha began laughing. Miroku and Sango close behind.

"What job does my idiot half- brother have now? A hired assassin?" Jaken glared at Inuyasha.

"He's the superintendent of this school." Inuyasha laughed again. 'No wonder why I already have a detention.' He thought.

"So, he dumped you off to become our P.E. instructor." Inuyasha asked.

"That's enough of your back talking. You'll be running first." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku snickered. Inuyasha glared at him and hit him in the back. Sango and Kagome began to giggle. Miroku looked back.

"Doesn't Jaken look like a toad?" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began laughing too.

"Inuyasha, your friends will be joining you. Now, run six laps and no cutting corners." They all smirked. This was too easy for all of them. Inuyasha whispered something to Miroku. Miroku nodded. Then, Inuyasha looked at Rin, who nodded and pulled out a stop watch. Inuyasha and Miroku took of sprinting at full speed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"They're racing and trying to beat us." she stated. "Let's show them what they're dealing with." Kagome said as she took off.


	2. Joining A Gang?

**Highschool Dilemma**

**_Chapter 2_**

The four took off. Inuyasha was in the lead, Miroku right behind him. Kagome and Sango sped up. On the second lap, Inuyasha stayed in the lead, Miroku directly behind him. Kagome was nipping on Miroku's heels and Sango on hers. They went around again and Inuyasha was in the lead with Kagome quite a distance behind him. Next to her was Sango and laying on the ground unconscious was Miroku. On lap 4, Inuyasha was first as he lapped Miroku, who was still rubbing his reddened cheek. Kagome was ahead of Sango, who was again beating on Miroku with her cleats. Kagome was nipping on Inuyasha's heels as they went on their final lap. Sango was sitting out because she had her exercise for the day and Miroku was getting some bandages put on by the school's doctor. The school had a female doctor, but they didn't allow her to give Miroku any medical attention, because he managed to end up in a worse condition after she left. Sango was cheering Kagome on as she caught up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"You're fast- for a girl, that is."

"I don't see you doing any better than me, buddy. What would that make you?" He grumbled something. Inuyasha saw the finish line ahead. He sped up, but Kagome was always right next to him.

"Whatever, wench." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Wench?" she said in a mad/annoyed tone. Oddly enough, the finish line approached it quickly. Rin stopped her stop watch as they both crossed the finish line... in a tie. The runners slowed to a halt. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, who was simply staring at the girl who had tied with him.

"Whoa... Inuyasha, you must really like her if you let her win." he said. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't like her." he said sharply.

"You mean she actually beat you on her own." he inquired. Inuyasha looked down, thinking of an excuse.

"For one, I let her keep up with me out of common courtesy to a new student. Secondly, she tied with me, not beat me." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say." They looked over at Kagome who was getting congratulated by a few people and meeting some new ones. Kagome laughed at something that was said when she turned and saw Inuyasha. She walked over to him.

"Why did you call me a wench?" she said. Inuyasha simply looked away.

"Feh." Kagome rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Oh, Inuyasha. Since you didn't keep up with me, what does that make you?"

"For starters, you did not beat me. You tied with me and I let you do that. In reality, you don't stand a chance against me." His anger was showing through clearly. Kagome sighed.

"Why don't you just sit down and take a chill pill?" WHAM! Inuyasha fell as soon as Kagome said sit. "Damn book." he said as he got up and kicked the book he tripped over. Miroku laughed.

"Inuyasha, when she said sit, she didn't mean fall on your face." Inuyasha glared. "Shut up, monk."

* * *

Sango and Kagome got their food and went outside to eat. Next to a big, giant tree, they sat down and ate. Sango sighed. "Do you know how Miroku got a lunch detention?" Kagome nodded. 

"He groped my in front of... Keade I think her name was." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Go figure. I'm sure they'll meet us her in a minute." Kagome was confused now.

"I thought it was a lunch detention." Sango looked at Kagome.

"It is a lunch detention." Kagome nodded, understandingly. After about 5 minutes, the boys cautiously peeked around the corner. Sango waved them on so they went up to them.

"Man, Miroku. I thought we were goners there for a minute."

"Why? Did you almost get caught?" Sango asked.

"Well, we were already out the window when Myouga came in wanting to speak to me. Somehow, I managed to get back into the cubicle before he noticed I was gone." Sango laughed.

"Either way, you wouldn't have got busted. Knowing you, you two already had an excuse." Miroku grinned.

"Yeah." Kagome laughed.

"You guys are too much." They both smirked.

"It's okay. You're new. You'll get the hang of most of the stuff we pull by the end of the week." Kagome laughed again. Just then, voices could be heard from around the building. "Crap." Inuyasha and Miroku both looked around for a place to hide. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and pointed up. Miroku nodded. They both jumped up and clung onto the lowest limb they could find, pulling themselves up into the tree. Turning around the corner was a guy who, just by the look of him, could send a shiver down your spine with two girls by his side. He walked over to Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango shrugged.

"Beats me. Last I knew he was in detention." The guy moved closer to Sango.

"You sure about that? If I learn you lied to me, you'd regret it." He made a gesture of a gun with his hand and acted like it fired at her head. Kagome saw the branch above them shake ever so slightly. She glanced up to see Miroku having a very peeved look on his face as his hand grasping the branch so hard his knuckles were turning white. Naraku laughed as Sango's face visibly paled. Kagome raised and eyebrow in frustration.

"Okay, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to go threatening people for nothing." Sango looked at Kagome in shock. 'She's new...' she thought. Naraku turned to Kagome.

"Outspoken, are we? You are the new girl. It's a good thing I know you don't know better than to mouth me." Kagome gave him an odd look.

"Well, who are you that I can't speak to you?" He glared.

"Naraku." Kagome even froze at that name. "You're... the drunk driver." Naraku laughed evilly.

"I'm the one who 'accidently' killed your cousin." Kagome glared at him.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" Naraku shrugged.

"I was in love with her and she was in love with a no good half-breed. She picked him over me so..." Kagome had a look of disgust and anger.

"You son of a ..." Kagome charged towards him, looking as if she was ready to kill. Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Naraku laughed.

"Kagome... you better watch your step. You're luck Sango was here or you'd be dead right now." With that, Naraku walked away. Once he was gone, Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the tree. Kagome looked back at Sango.

"Why did you stop me?" Sango was shocked still. Inuyasha growled in the direction that Naraku had just walked away. Miroku, simply, walked over to Sango, helping her to her feet. Sango was shaking.

"Kagome, there's some things you need to know." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"Like what?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, Naraku is the ring leader of a gang called the Stealth Assassins. He has been one of the most dangerous criminals in Tokyo. No one has been able to put him in jail, because he leaves no evidence that he was there. Yet, everyone knows it was him. The Stealth Assassins have been in a war so to speak with the Demon Syndicate. That would happen to be us." Kagome eyes opened in surprise.

"What? But you seem like ordinary kid." Sango nodded.

"Things aren't always what they appear." She said.

"It's true. He killed some of our family and friends. We've rallied together to repay him for all of the evil he has bestowed upon our lives." Miroku stated. Kagome's face paled visibly.

"He's after me now, isn't he?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be behind you. Kagome, would you join us?" Kagome looked down.

"You guys are repaying him for things he has done to your families?" All of them nodded.

"What happen to you guys?" Sango took a deep breath.

"He killed my parents and my little brother. At first, my family and I worked for his father. We had put in most of the research to make his 'operations' work. We're going to turn him in. We had evidence at one time, but the day we were going to turn us in. He had us all shot. Naraku was the one who shot us. My family was the first ones that he had killed. I was the only one who survived." She was wiping tears from her eyes constantly after she told the memory from her past. Miroku swallowed.

"It's okay Sango. We'll get him for what he has done." Inuyasha sighed.

"My parents worked in a bank ever since I was a little kid. One day, there was a robbery by Naraku. My parents were dedicated to their jobs so they refused to open the vault for them to steal the money. Naraku killed them for not doing as he commanded of them." Inuyasha had anger in his eyes. Miroku looked down.

"Well, Naraku has been a major pain in the ass for my family. I'm not exactly sure what happened, my great grandfather did something to tick off his father. His father kill my grandfather and my dad. My dad and his dad killed one another. My dad was seeking revenge for his father. Now, Naraku hates my family with a passion. He's been trying to kill me for a while."

"Kagome, you kept up with me so I know you have the physical strength to join the group. So, will you become a Demon Syndicate?" Inuyasha asked, curiously. She swallowed hard thinking about the situation.


	3. Prove Your Skill

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but before she did the bell rang. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "Crap!" They both ran off so they wouldn't get caught. Sango was sitting with her back against the tree trunk, staring at the ground.

"Sango? Are you okay?" She looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.

"Sorry for asking."

"It's okay, Kagome. I know you didn't mean to."

"Are you ready to go?"

"No. I'll sit here a while. You can go."

"No, I'm not leaving a fellow member of the Demon Syndicate behind." Sango looked up.

"So, you're joining us?"

"Yeah, but... I, sort of, have a question."

"What?" Sango said seriously.

"Will I have to kill anybody?" Sango dropped the serious face and smiled, even laughed softly.

"Inuyasha will be very good at protecting you. He's vowed to do it and he won't break his promises. Hell, Miroku and I will cover your back as well."

"Yeah right."

"He will. Trust me."

"Do you mind if I ask a more personal question?"

"Sure."

"Have you killed anyone?" Sango looked down and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I've killed before."

"Do you regret it?"

"I regretted only one, but all of the others was in self defense. The one I regret- he was about to hit Miroku from behind. I didn't know what to do, but I attacked him before he got to Miroku. He died."

"Oh, I see." The bell rang telling them they were late for class.

"We're late now." Sango stated.

"I'm sure that we'll get away with it."

"How?" Kagome smiled mischievously. "I'm new, remember?" Sango laughed.

"You forgot where your locker was..." Kagome nodded.

"Well, let's go. If we're gone too long, they'll se right through it."

* * *

**In Class:**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat too far away from the girls to ask them what was going on. He looked over at Kagome and Sango. Sango looked back at him. Inuyasha scribbled something down on a piece of paper, wading it into a ball. He acted like he was going to scratch his back and threw the paper from behind his back. Sango caught it behind her back and brought it around to her front, smoothing it and setting it on her desk. Kagome, who was sitting next to Sango, peered over to see what it said. She could barely read the sloppy handwriting.

'Is she joining us?' Sango wrote back.

'No.' Kagome gave her a confused look but Sango shot her a look telling her not to worry. She threw it back. Inuyasha opened it. He, clearly, didn't like what he read. He wrote back and tossed it back.

'Why not? It'll be so much easier making sure Naraku doesn't get her.'

'I know, but she doesn't want to kill.'

'She won't have to. I'll protect her no matter what.' Sango smiled as she opened the note. Kagome leaned over and read it. She blushed.

'In that case, she accepts.' Inuyasha's face lightened up considerably. He looked over at the girls and smiled.

"Inuyasha? Quit flirting and pay attention." the teacher called from the front. Inuyasha growled at her, but acted like he was reading along in his book.

"Pst..." someone whispered from behind him. He glanced back.

"What?" she whispered to Miroku.

"Is she joining?" Inuyasha nodded. Miroku smiled.

"Yes!"

"Miroku." the teacher yelled from the front. Sango and Kagome laughed from the other side of the room, knowing what it was about.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango met up by the tree. "So you decided to join us?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. 

"Yeah."

"That's good. It'll be easier for us to watch your back with you in our group."

"I see."

"Kagome, have you ever handled any weapons?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I've done things like archery and hand-to-hand combat."

"Excellent. Would you mind showing us how you are on that?"

"Sure." Miroku thought for a second.

"Inuyasha, where should we practice at?"

"We can go to the club or one of our houses."

"Let's go to the club. Then, maybe, we'll show her your places."

"I forgot. The club is your home." Miroku muttered.

* * *

They twisted and turned down many alley ways. 'How am I going to remember where it's at?' Inuyasha and Miroku looked around. 

"Okay, we're here." Kagome looked around.

"We're in the middle of an alleyway."

"Ah, but that's the disguise." Miroku said. Inuyasha walked over to a dumpster. He slid one side of the dumpster out, revealing a hole in the side of the building that it was next to. Sango went in first followed by Miroku.

"Go on in." Inuyasha said, Kagome went inside the hole. Inuyasha followed behind her, pulling the dumpster shut. Kagome was surprised on the outside of the building it looked like an old abandoned warehouse. On the inside, it was fix up to where it was livable.

"Welcome to my home." Inuyasha said.

"You live here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, basically. Anyway, let me give you a pager and cell phone."

"Pager and cell phone?"

"Just in case of an emergency."

"Okay." Inuyasha walked into a back room. Sango looked at Kagome.

"You say your good in archery." Kagome nodded.

"Well, let's go practice." Sango walked Kagome to a room in the back. 'This must be their training room.' Kagome looked around. There was all sorts of weapons. Swords, knives, daggers, bows and arrows, staffs. In the corner was a huge boomerang. Kagome walked over to it.

"That's what I use." Sango said. Kagome looked at her surprised.

"How much does that weigh?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know, probably 100 or 150 pounds."

"Whoa." Sango walked over to the bows and arrows.

"Which on do you prefer?" Kagome looked at some of the bows. Her eyes finally landed on a wooden carved bow. It had carvings around the center of the bow with a flat spot in the middle for a grip. Kagome picked it up. Sango nodded.

"You definitely have an eye for quality." Kagome picked up a quiver of arrows.

"What do you want me to shoot at?" Sango gestured to the targets lined up on the wall across from them. Kagome looked at the floor and saw marks every 5 yards away from the target. Kagome stepped up to the 15 yard line. 'Too easy...' She notched the arrow into her bow and raised the bow to aim. She shot and it hit dead center.

"Whoa." Sango said. Kagome smirked as she went back to 20 yards.

* * *

Inuyasha saw looking through the boxes. "Damn, where are they?" 

"What?" Miroku said from behind him.

"The pagers." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Right here in the box labeled 'gadgets'." Miroku walked over to the shelf, picking up a pager.

"Oh."

"That's bad, Inuyasha. You live here and don't know where you put things. I have a home and know where things are at yours."

"You spend to much time over here."

"Whatever." Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the back room.

"Where did they go?"

"Sango took Kagome in the back training room." They walked back into the training room. They stood in the door way as Kagome was about to make a shot from the 35 yards. She concentrated on the mark. Inuyasha was surprised. Kagome looked fierce, unwavering as she aimed at the target. Kagome shot and Inuyasha heard a whizz. He couldn't even see the arrow. He watched the arrow vibrate as it hit the target. After it finished vibrating, he saw it was straight on the bull's eye. 'Whoa, she's good.' Kagome took another shot from the 45. She aimed and fired. It hit the middle. He whistled.

"That's some awesome shooting you have." Kagome blushed. She didn't know he was watching. "Thanks." Inuyasha smirked.

"Let's see how you are against a human adversary."


	4. Tested Again

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you backing out?" Kagome shook her head. She notched her arrow and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"Just making sure you won't." Kagome shot her arrow at Inuyasha. He watched intently as the arrow came towards him. Kagome watched him. 'Why isn't he moving out of the way of the arrow?' Inuyasha swiftly moved his sword back and forth. Kagome shut her eyes. 'Oh my god. He's not moving.' Then, she heard clinking. She looked up to see her arrow cut in half as the arrowhead skidded across the floor, making loud clinking noises. Inuyasha was looking at her.

"Is that all you have?" Kagome was now fully confident that he could dodge it if he needed to. She took out another arrow. After notching it and taking aim, she fired it. Inuyasha dodged this one. This became a continual pattern. Kagome reached up in her quiver. One left... She notched it in her bow. Taking careful aim, she aimed it to Inuyasha's slight left. She fired the arrow. Inuyasha saw the arrow coming towards him. He moved to dodge it. Suddenly, there was a force pulling him backwards and pinning him to the wall. He looked at see an arrow in this sleeve, pinning him to the wall.

"Impressive." he admitted, pulling the arrow out of the wall and his shirt. Sango and Miroku were clapping.

"Whoa. That was awesome." Kagome bowed slightly. "Thank you. Thank you." she said as she laughed. Inuyasha walked over, his face was stern and sort of mad.

"That was good, but..." Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I can just see him now. I want a rematch.' she imitated him in her head. "... you owe me a new shirt." Kagome's eyes opened somewhat widely. Then, she smiled.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"That was some awesome shooting, Kagome." Sango said.

"Well, my grandfather has made me train since I was seven. I always hated it, but now it's paying off." Kagome, then, turned to Inuyasha.

"That was some good defense." Inuyasha straighten his back in pride.

"This sword was given to me by my father as a heirloom when he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Inuyasha reached into his pocket. "Here's your cell phone and pager."

"Thanks." She took the items.

"Hey, let me see your phone." Sango said. Kagome handed Sango her phone. Sango messed with it for a few minutes. "Okay, my home phone, cell, and pagers number is in there. Anytime you need me, call me."

"Sure." Everyone exchanged numbers with Kagome.

"Well, what do you want to do? We can hang out here or we can go do something." Inuyasha asked everyone.

"Let's hang out here." Miroku said. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure. Whatever." Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome was having a good time that night. They sat around and talked a little while. When they got bored, they put on one of the many movies that Inuyasha had. Miroku had to leave early, due to the fact he had to ask his parents if he could stay at Inuyasha's place for the night. Sango left so she could go shopping. Only Inuyasha and Kagome were left. "Do you need a ride home?" 

"Yeah."

"I'll take you if you want."

"Thanks." Kagome followed Inuyasha to his garage. He had a nice 240SX. It was red with some customized accessories.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. I like it. It handles awesome." he said as he climbed into the driver's seat. Kagome climbed into the passenger side.

"Where do you live?"

"The Higurashi Shrine."

"I know where that is." Kagome watched the garage door open slowly.

"You're a safe driver, right?" Inuyasha took off in his car as soon as the door opened fully.

"Yeah. I speed most of the time, but I used to drag race so I know how to do it."

"You used to drag race?"

"Yeah. I used to race in black Silica until I had a small accident."

"What happened?"

"I was going to Naraku's place to 'talk' to him, but I was caught by some of his personal bodyguards who had chased me all over the town. They somehow managed to blow out one of my tires and I spun out of control, crashing into a guardrail. They left thinking I was dead, but once they left I barely crawled out of the car and collapse next to crash sight. Next I knew, I was at the hospital after an 'amazing' recovery." Inuyasha gave a slight laugh. "I miss that car." Kagome laughed a little. She looked out the window at the new home she was living in. 'He is fast. I didn't even think we were going that fast.'

"That sounds bad, though."

"Yeah, at least I was unconscious." Inuyasha stopped the car at the steps in front of the shrine. Kagome turned.

"So, you knew Kikyo?" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He was hoping that Kagome wouldn't ask that. He didn't want to have her leave the gang by telling her that he was her boyfriend that she was mad at when she died.

"Um... yeah. I did."

"How did you know her?" Just then, a little boy screamed Kagome's name from the top of the steps. He came running down the steps. Kagome opened the car door.

"Hey, Souta." Souta looked past Kagome. "Who's this?"

"This is Inuyasha."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kagome blushed.

"No! What would give you that idea?"

"The fact that you didn't get out of his car immediately."

"Uh... Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight." Inuyasha spun out as he drove off, power sliding at the next turn.

"Show off." Kagome mumbled under her breath. She looked to see Souta grinning at her.

"Aw... you had to watch your boyfriend drive away and he was showing off for you." Kagome stood there, tapping her foot.

"I'll give you three seconds." Souta darted up the steps, Kagome nipping at his heels.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of her pager going off. She looked over at her clock. 3:38. 'It's way to early. That must mean... it's an emergency.' 

She ran over to her pants, pulling out the cell phone and pager from the pocket.

She clicked the small button on the pager. It had one message:

Meet at Inuyasha's quickly.

Kagome pulled out some pants and a shirt, quickly putting them on. She looked down the steps. She could hear her grandpa in the living room. 'What the hell is a old man staying up passed 3 for?' She went over to her window. She climbed out onto the roof and tiptoed over to the tree limb that was over the roof. She pulled herself up and climbed over to the tree trunk. From there, she climbed down a few branches and jumped down. Then, she vaulted over the fence and ran towards Inuyasha's. She wasn't too far away when even she sensed something. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around and saw someone in a black trench coat following her. She walked quickly, but every time she changed her speed the person would match. So she began running. The person followed her. 'I can't go to Inuyasha with someone following me.' she thought. Kagome eyed a corner. She ran around it. She quickly looked around. She saw nothing to hide behind. She saw a door and ran to it. It was unlocked so she went inside. She quickly hid behind the door in a shadow. Pulling out her pager, she sent a message to the others.

Help! Being followed!

She heard the person turn the corner. Foot steps came closer and closer to the door. She saw the shadow of the person in the doorway. They walked in slowly, looking around the room for her. As soon as they came far enough passed the door. Kagome shut it. As the person turned around, Kagome hit them in the head. The next thing she knew the person was laying, apparently, unconscious on the floor. Kagome left quickly running to Inuyasha's house.

* * *

Kagome looked down the alley, spotting the dumpster. She pulled the dumpster back, quickly entering the room. She pulled the dumpster back, shutting the door so to speak. She was in the complete dark. 

"Hello?" Suddenly, the light flicked on and Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch. Sango looked down at a watch.

"Nine minutes and forty seven seconds." she said.

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, confusingly.

"It was a test, Kagome. You finished it in nine minutes and forty seven seconds."

"Who was following me?"

"Me." A voice said from behind her. There stood Inuyasha in a black trench coat. "We wanted to see if you would come here if you were in any danger which you didn't. You did trust us enough to send a message, which was good and you did it in under ten minutes. You are good."

"You mean... this was all a test?"

"Uh... yeah."

"You woke me up at 3:30 in the morning for some damn test?" she yelled.


	5. You're Just An Animal

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 5**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, WHAM! Inuyasha opened his eyes. 'Stupid alarm clock.' He stood up and walked over to his dresser. Pulling some clothes out from a drawer, he kicked a rather large bundle of blankets in the middle of the floor. A barely audible groan came from the blankets.

"Miroku, get up." Inuyasha said. He heard some mumbling from the blankets and he kicked the blankets again.

"What was that for?" Miroku said as he poked his head out of the blankets.

"I heard what you mumbled." They, eventually, got ready and to school and somehow managed to get there on time. Miroku automatically spotted Sango.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hey." she said. "Have you seen Kagome?"

"No. I wonder where she is."

* * *

Just then, Kagome arrived on campus. She, literally, had to roll herself out of bed in order to get up. It had been several months since she was tried and proved herself true to the gang. She walked in through the front doors. 'I wonder where the others are.' She quickly walked over to her locker. Jamming her backpack into it, she shut it and turned around to walk away whenever she turned into someone. 

"I'm sorry."

"If it isn't the new girl..." a cold and cruel voice said. Kagome froze.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

"Information."

"Well, I don't have any." Kagome began walking away before Naraku grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back and pinning her against her locker.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome stood tall against her locker with her chin raised in firmness.

"Yes." Naraku's eye twitched. He brought up hand up and struck her hard across the face.

"Now... I'll ask you one more time-"

"Naraku." a voice growled from behind him. Kagome looked over Naraku's shoulder.

"Inuyasha." she exclaimed. Naraku looked over his shoulder.

"Well, well. The half breed is here."

"Half breed?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had a hand print on her cheek and was still pinned. He growled again.

"Naraku, let her go or else."

"Or else what? What'll you do?" Inuyasha's fists started shaking in anger.

"This." He went to swing at Naraku, only to see Naraku put Kagome in front of him. He stopped in dead air. Naraku chuckled.

"You see... you can't get to me." Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. Kagome didn't quite get what it meant. It was a sort of watch out, but an apology at the same time.

"See if I care about that wench." Inuyasha, then, swung again. This time directly for Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she ducked. Inuyasha decked Naraku right under the chin. Naraku grasp on Kagome was lost and Naraku flew back into the locker. The hit under his chin rendered him unconscious. Kagome was on her knees in front of him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he brought her up to her feet. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and could still see the fear. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged her.

"It's okay now. I'm so sorry, Kagome." Kagome nodded. At that moment, she felt so... secure in his arms.

"I'm fine now. Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"What does he mean half breed?" Inuyasha froze for a second.

"Kagome, this might freak you out a little. I'm not a complete human. I'm half demon." Kagome, then, got a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Why? Why did you kill her?" Naraku shrugged.

"I was in love with her and she was in love with a no good half-breed. She picked him over me so..."

**Another Flashback:**

"So, you knew Kikyo?" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He was hoping that Kagome wouldn't ask that. He didn't want to have her leave the gang by telling her that he was her boyfriend that she was mad at when she died.

"Um... yeah. I did."

"How did you know her?"

* * *

Kagome, suddenly, stepped back out of Inuyasha's arms. There were tears in her eyes. "So... that's how you knew Kikyo." Kagome turned around and began to run. 

"Kagome, wait." He grabbed her arm.

"No. I'm not going to wait for a... an animal like you." Inuyasha simply let go of her arm. That hurt him more than she'd ever know. She ran away from him, not turning back around. Inuyasha's fist clinched together again.

"Damn it." Inuyasha turned back around and saw Naraku laying in the floor. He began walking towards him and had Naraku pulled up by the collar until a voice came up from behind him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha spun around.

"What, Sesshomaru?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna kill him."

"You cannot do that in a school, Inuyasha. I know how tick you and your friends are at him. I agree that he should die a slow and painful death, but not here." Inuyasha sighed heavily as he dropped Naraku.

"But it would have been so easy now." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I know, but you simply can't. I"ll show you a trick I used to do to people like him. Follow me." Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku and slung him over his shoulder like he was a piece of trash. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru out back off the school. Sesshomaru looked around to see if anyone was looking. He took one hand and grabbed Naraku by the back of the shirt. Then, he threw him into a dumpster. Inuyasha smirked and closed the lids to the trash bin.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were talking until they saw Inuyasha run off. They began to follow him, but he was too fast. 

"I wonder where he went." They began searching around for him, until Sango spotted Kagome running towards the front doors. Miroku eyed Sango.

"I'll go after Kagome. I'm almost positive that if you go in the opposite direction, you'll find Inuyasha." Miroku nodded as he stalked off. Sango walked off after Kagome. She went outside.

"Where could she have gone?" Sango spotted Kagome at the bottom of the tree. Kagome was simply looking up into the tree. For some reason, it made her calmer. She felt peaceful.

"Kagome?" a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Sango.

"Hey." she said in a monotone voice. Sango sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Kagome, listen to me. I can tell by your deadened expression that you're not fine. What happened?" Kagome looked up at the tree. Sango saw a tear run down her face.

"Inuyasha... he's... he's my cousin's ex-boyfriend."

"I know, Kagome."

"You did?" Sango nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this exact reason. Now, you hate us, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you. I just..." she sighed. "Inuyasha, I told myself what I would do to Kikyo's boyfriend if I ever figured out who he was. I can't do it. I can't get revenge."

"Yes, you can. Inuyasha didn't kill Kikyo. It was Naraku. He's the one who killed her."

"After what I said to Inuyasha, I don't think he'll even want to see me again."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I sure hope so." Kagome and Sango walked to the classroom. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha, talking with Miroku. She looked down. 'How could I have said such a thing?' She looked back up at Inuyasha, who now was looking at her, until her eyes caught his. Then, he jerked his gaze away as if she was something repulsive in his eyes. It felt as if her heart sank. She felt extremely awful at that moment. Suddenly, the bell rang. Kagome snapped out of her daze and walked to her seat. On her way up the isle, she felt Inuyasha's intense gaze burning. She looked up at him and her glared at her. She gulped. She meant to say something, but she couldn't speak. Inuyasha sighed. 'So... no apology.' The rest of the school day on, Kagome had went to apologize, but Inuyasha kept ignoring her or dodging from her. Kagome sighed as she walked out to the front door to the school.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango called from behind her.

"Hey." she said.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha yet?"

"No. He keeps blocking me out." Sango sighed.

"Have you tried his cell phone or pager?"

"His cell phone had caller ID, but I haven't tried his pager."

"Why don't you?"

"Now?"Sango shrugged.

"It's as good of a time as any." Kagome shrugged. She pulled out her pager.

"What should I say?"

"Tell him that you're sorry at least." Kagome nodded. She sent him the message: Hey. I'm so sorry. I was upset. We need to talk. Call me.

She sighed. "What did you say?"

"That I was sorry and upset and to call me." Suddenly, Kagome's cell phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wench."

"I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty right now."

"You should."

"I know I should. I was upset and said things I never meant to say." She heard Inuyasha sigh heavily.

"Why don't you come over? It'll be easier to talk."

"Okay. When?"

"Now?"

"Okay. I'll be there." Both lines hung up.

"So... what's up?" Sango asked.

"I'm going over to his place to meet him."

"Do you want me to walk you over there?"

"No. It's alright. I'll make it."

"See you later. I hope everything goes okay." Kagome walked half-way over there when she began to think. 'What if he's still mad? What if he doesn't forgive me? Is what I did so bad?' She walked down and turned a corner. What she didn't notice was a teenager waiting around that corner with an eye full of revenge and a car next to him that could lead him anywhere.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth. She sounded like she was in regret, almost remorse. He sighed. 'She doesn't know about that, though.' 

Flashback:

"Quit this, Inuyasha! Quit the gang." Kikyo asked him.

"I won't quit. He killed my family and the gang is my only family now."

"But Inu-"

"No. I said no. I'm not quitting this gang. The only thing that would cause me to consider it would be to kill Naraku."

"Then, you're just going to turn into a cold-hearted killer?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Then, you're no better than the animal inside you."

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed heavily. 'Kagome didn't know. I'm going to hear her out and apologize.' he concluded. He sat down on the couch until he heard his beeper go off. He looked down at the message.

**NARAKU GOT ME!**

Inuyasha jumped up onto his feet. "Kagome."

* * *

Miroku was at home. He changed out of his clothes into some newer ones. He sighed as he fell back onto his bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the radio. He tapped his foot to the beat for a little while until his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Sango. He smiled and answered his phone. 

"Miroku's club. Where your wildest dreams become reality."

"Ha ha. You wish, monk."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering what Inuyasha said."

"From the sounds of it, Sesshomaru stopped him from killing Naraku even though Naraku was knocked unconscious. That was after Naraku pinned Kagome to her locker trying to get information. Somehow, Kagome figured out that Inuyasha was Kikyo's boyfriend and that he was a hanyou."

"Oh... no wonder why Kagome was so shaken up."

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP.

"Hang on." they both said at the same time. Miroku smirked.

"Pager?"

"Yeah." They both read their pager.

"Meet you at Inuyasha's." Miroku and Sango rushed to Inuyasha's house. Inside, they saw Inuyasha pacing nervously in front of the door.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. She was walking this way when I got the message."

"How are we going to find her? I mean..."

"We'll find her. If it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha said as his fist clenched together. 'Damn it all...' They stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, it was Inuyasha who spoke out.

"She was walking this way from the school. Maybe if we walk the route I can pick up a scent."

"Yeah, but that means you will have to go into your other form." Sango said.

"I know."

"If you do that..."

"I know the risks, Miroku. It's my fault that she in danger now so I have to rescue her."

"I don't see any other way." Miroku sighed. "We'll have to find someway to hide you dog features."

"That's easy, monk. It's called a hat."

"Well, I suggest that you get a hat before the scent wears off." They went into the training room and picked up their weapons. Sango took the liberty of picking up Kagome's. Inuyasha went into the closet and grabbed a hat.

"Okay. This might freak you out a little." Inuyasha's face held a look of pure concentration. His lips grew thin in determination. His eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was in pain. Miroku saw dog ears appear on the top of his head. His mouth grew fangs and his fingernails became hard and corse. Sango look at him in fascination. Miroku simply watched. Once Inuyasha finished, his hair changed to a silver color and when he opened his eyes, amber orbs stared at Miroku.

"Is it complete?" Miroku nodded. Inuyasha took the baseball cap and placed it over his ears.

"This stupid hat itches." he mumbled. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha pulled out of his garage. He, slowly, went by the sidewalk searching for any clues at to the presence of Kagome or Naraku. He slowly turned down a street until he saw something ahead. He pulled to the side and stepped out of the car. His hands were in his pockets as to hide the claws he had grew. Miroku and Sango stepped out as well. He noticed Kagome's cell phone laying on the cement, next to her bag. Miroku picked the items up. 

"Do you smell anything?" Inuyasha looked around. He saw marks of the road, caused by burning out or taking off real quick. He smelled around.

"Yeah. It was Naraku, for sure. I would know that smell anywhere. Kagome's is along with his."

"Can you track it?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes. I think so. Let's go." They followed the scent for about seven or eight minutes. Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly.

"We're here." Miroku and Sango looked ahead and saw an old warehouse. A wall was surrounding it.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"I can simply jump over it, but leave the your way in to me." Inuyasha walked over to the wall.

"Feh. It's not even sturdy." He took a step back and then used all of his body weight in the punch to the crumbing barrier. One hit and the wall had a breech in the wall. Inuyasha smirked as he stepped over the rubble to the inside. Miroku and Sango followed him to the inside. In the court yard was many guards. They all surrounded the three teens.

"Prepare to die." one shouted. Inuyasha laughed.

"You know what? How about I made this even? I'll fight with one arm."

"Why you-" The group began a charge them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he placed one arm behind his back. He hit the first one in the face, causing him to fall backwards into another. One tried to sneak up at him from behind with a dagger in his hand. Inuyasha ducked as the guy swung and grabbed his arm, flinging him over to knock over at least 5 people. More men charged him.

"This is getting annoying." he stated. "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer." In a blink of the eye, the men that tried to attack him fell to the ground. He looked back to find his friends finished with their attackers.

"Inuyasha, what took you so long?" Miroku said as he looked at his fingernails in boredom.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the inside of the warehouse. Inuyasha looked around. He saw shadows all around that anyone could hide in. There was a hallway on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha sniffed the musky air. 

"She's in one of the rooms and she's injured." Inuyasha said as his voice shook. He went into the hallway and caught the scent of Kagome. "Here." he said as he opened a door to find Naraku standing in front of a tied up Kagome with a grin on his face.


	6. Safe

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha instinctively growled. His fist clenched together with anger as he tried to control himself. In his half demon form, he had a little less control over things like that. He restrained himself the best he could. He looked at Kagome, who wasn't looking good. The ropes around her wrists were digging into the skin, making her bleed. She had a black eye. Inuyasha heard her breathing was a little uneven. Her eyes held a look of worry and fright. "Naraku." he spit his name as if it was poison.

"Well, Inuyasha. You're in your true form I see. I was wondering if I would see the mutt come out." Inuyasha growled again.

"You have to go so far as capture one of my gang members to get to me."

"Ah... so she did join your gang. I didn't think she would have what it took." This set even Kagome's eyes on Naraku. 'I'll show him.' Inuyasha saw Kagome struggle with the ropes. Inuyasha eyed Miroku next to him. Miroku nodded slightly a slowly moved back into the shadows.

"Feh. I think even she could kick your butt, Naraku. She's stronger than you think."

"Just because she could keep up with a half breed like you, Inuyasha doesn't mean she can beat me." Suddenly, there was a slam against the wall. Naraku looked back to see Kagura pinned Miroku to the wall. His face was full of pain as Kagura's knee dug farther and farther into his ribs. Naraku smirked as he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Pitiful attempt to save your love, Inuyasha. Is Sango going to attempt?" Inuyasha shook in uncontrollable anger. 'My love?' he thought. Kagome's eyes opened in surprise. 'Why is he not denying it?' Inuyasha moved towards Naraku.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naraku said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kanna appeared next to Kagome with a knife in her hand. Inuyasha stopped immediately. 'What am I suppose to do?' Inuyasha sighed. Suddenly, the skylight broke from above. In came Sesshomaru. He landed right in between Miroku and Kagome.

"What is this?" Naraku said as he laughed. "Is my principal here to scold me?" Sesshomaru simply glared. He needed not to respond to such a remark. Miroku was the one who spoke next.

"You're out numbered, Naraku." Naraku laughed again. Kagome learned to hate his laugh. It was cruel, calculating, and in control.

"You need to open your eyes." Just then, many demons filtered into the room. That's when a mighty battle began... Miroku decided to set himself free by kneeing Kagura in the stomach. Kagura stumbled backwards, but kept her footing.

"Is that all you have? How's your breathing doing?" Miroku smirked.

"If you think that's all I have. You're sadly mistaken. As for my breathing, that's not going to stop me, either." He commented as he cracked his knuckles as took a step towards his smirking enemy. His breathing was hard. He didn't know what she did, but his chest felt as if it was going to fall apart. Kagura stepped towards him until a boomerang crossed her path. She came to a sudden halt and turned towards her attacker. By then, both of her enemies were charging her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was fighting surprisingly well despite all of those years of not having a use for using his powers. He managed to cut the ropes from Kagome's wrist before he was charged by many minor demons. He slaughtered many of them before they could touch him. Kagome was now equipped with her bow by Sango. Before Kagome could thank Sango, she was already valiantly fighting along side with Miroku. Kagome stood up, notching one of her arrows. She looked around. She saw a massive demon, heading towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had drawn his sword. He met the demon head on. He quickly sliced at the demon. The demon fell back, but it was only a cut on his arm. The demon stood once again. Inuyasha went straight for his chest. The demon tried to dodge, but his size was against him. Inuyasha managed to cut the demon in half before he could move. Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha gracefully land on his feet. He looked around. 

'That coward, Naraku. He's already gone.' he thought, then, his eyes landed on Kagome. He ran over to her. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened as he pulled Kagome behind him and used the Tetsusiaga to block the claws of a bear demon. Kagome was surprised as she looked up and saw Inuyasha pushing on his sword to deflect the claws as the demon tried harder to dig them into Inuyasha. Kagome felt a sudden shot of pain in her shoulder. She saw a blade pierced clean through it. She turned around and saw a ugly looking lizard demon. He pulled the blade out of her with a smirk. Kagome put a hand over the wound from the front as she groaned in pain. The lizard took alarm and stepped back whenever Kagome didn't fall down, but instead look at her wound and looked back up at him. Instead, she simply notched an arrow and shot it straight into his chest. All that was left of the demon was ashes. Then, Kagome began to feel the blood loss. Her vision blurred slightly. She became dizzy and so she fell down onto the cold cement floor. By that time, Inuyasha finished the bear demon and smelt her blood.

"Kagome." he said out loud, his voice filled with concern. He looked around for her and saw her laying on the floor behind him, a wound through her shoulder. Inuyasha ran over a knelt next to her.

"Kagome, say something." he said as he shook her.

"Inuyasha?" she said as she heard his voice.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I should have told-"

"Inuyasha, you have no reason to be sorry. I was the one who said such an awful thing when I didn't mean it."

"But-"

"No buts. I was the one who was the jerk. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha sighed.

"There's nothing to forgive, Kagome." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back. Then, he looked at her wound again. He took off his outer jacket and ripped off part of the sleeve. Then, he began to bandage the wound. Inuyasha heard with his demon hearing footsteps that were way to close. He turned around and saw a demon that was already in mid-strike. He covered Kagome with his body out of pure instinct. He would protect her at any costs, but no hit came. He looked up and saw the demon perish by a strong barrier that was now around him and Kagome. He looked down at Kagome, who's facial expression was concentrated on the demon.

"So... you're a miko?" he asked her as he brushed a strain of loose hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you." she said. Inuyasha felt her breath against his neck. It sort of tickled him. He looked down into her dark brown eyes. She looked into his, now, amber eyes and instantly noticed the puppy dog ears on his head. She reached up and rubbed them.

"Your eyes look nice in amber or gold or whatever you want to call it." she said. He had less control over his emotions and instincts whenever he was in his hanyou form. In between her complimenting him, her breath tickling his neck, and her scratching his ears... well. He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome froze for a minute, but then kissed him back. Inuyasha's mind danced. 'She likes me, too.'

"I told you that there's nothing to forgive." he said as he nuzzled her cheek and stood up. Kagome looked at the coat sleeve tied around her shoulder. She began to take it off when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her as he put his emotional defense back up and became his normal self.

"I'm taking it off."

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked her. She finished unwrapping it and showed him.

"Cause I'm a miko with healing powers." Inuyasha noticed that not only the wound through her shoulder was gone, but also the cuts on her wrists and her black eye was almost gone. He smirked. He looked up and saw Kagura and Sesshomaru dueling. He had her pinned, but she flew out of the skylight on her oversized feather. Sesshomaru watched her go with a growl. Inuyasha looked around to find Miroku and Sango. He saw them by the wall. Miroku was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Sango was knelt next to him feeling his ribs. Miroku groaned as she lightly touched it. Sango saw Inuyasha and Kagome and went over to him.

"I think he's broke a few ribs." she said. Then, she looked at Kagome and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine." Sango smiled as she said something that sounded similar to 'You should be after that.' Kagome looked at her funny.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm glad.' " Kagome looked at Miroku. He smiled.

"Hey." he said as he gasped for air. Kagome walked over to him.

"Okay. Can you stay still for me?" Miroku nodded. Kagome looked at his ribs, placing her fingers very lightly over them. Then, her eyes closed as she used her miko energy to heal him. Suddenly, Miroku was gasping for air. He was breathing normally and there was no pain when he took a breath. He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a miko?"

"It slipped my mind." she said. Sango looked at her and shook her head slowly.

"That would explain some things." she muttered. Miroku stood up and hugged Kagome.

"I'm glad to see you are well." she said. Kagome felt an all too familiar hand on a certain part of her anatomy. She heard Inuyasha growl and crack his knuckles while she slapped Miroku.

"Miroku, I'll break your ribs again if you don't stop that crap." he threatened. Miroku held his hands up in his defense.

"I think it's time for you to go back into your human form." he said as he backed away ever-so-slightly.

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch, stretching his arms over his head. 

"Dude, sit up. We need somewhere sit." Miroku said.

"Feh. It's my house so no."

"Come on, Inuyasha."

"Have you ever heard of the floor?" Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes. Kagome and Sango began to move slowly behind him to push him off.

"Don't you two think about it. I can hear your every movement."Kagome snapped her fingers.

"Why don't you change back into your human form?"

"Because I hate it. I'm weak."

"Come on, Inuyasha. You need to. You know you're giving of demonic aura."

"Okay. Okay." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku immediately took over the couch.

"I'll get it back." he said as he began to walk into a different room. Then, he turned around.

"Kagome, this might sound rather bad. Don't come in. No matter what." he said as he walked back into the training room. Miroku walked over and locked him inside.

"What does he mean?" Suddenly, banging, crashing, and cursing came from the other room.

"What's going on in there?"

"Inuyasha's battling himself." Miroku said.

"Huh?"

"His demon side and his human side is battle their way to the surface. His human side has to win in order for him to become human, but his demon side is going to battle to stay in control." Kagome nodded.

"I see. How long does it take?"

"A few minutes. If Inuyasha wants his hanyou side, he can do it in an instant, but since his human side is, well, human it doesn't take too long. " Miroku said as he rested his arm on the top of the couch (around Sango.)

"Oh. I see." The banging stopped and Miroku walked over to the door.

"What form are you in?" he said towards the door.

"Human. Now, let me out of here."

"You didn't say the magic words."

"Just let me out of here."

"That's not right." Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. Kagome eyed the whole couch and smirked. 'All to myself.' Sango walked behind Miroku and unlocked the door. Inuyasha pushed the door fully open, trapping Miroku in between the wall and door.

"Now the tables are turned." he said with a smirk. Miroku pushed on the door, but didn't budge it.

"Say I'm a gay monkey."

"Screw you." Inuyasha pushed a little tighter on the door, the knob was right in his stomach.

"Say it."

"I'm a..." the rest of it wasn't audile. Inuyasha looked at Sango who shook her head.

"I didn't hear that."

"I'm a gay monkey." he yelled. All of them busted up laughing. Inuyasha let the door go and Miroku pushed it open.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You try having a door knob in your gut." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned and headed for the couch.

"Come on, Kagome. Get up." Inuyasha said.

"You wouldn't have if you didn't have to change back." Inuyasha grumbled as he moved towards her.

"Don't you dare." Kagome said, trying to glare at him. He rolled his eyes and picked her up off of the couch. Sango and Miroku quickly took their spots. Inuyasha sat down, but didn't know where to set Kagome. Kagome smiled as she sat in his lap. Inuyasha's eye opened in surprise, but he didn't say anything or protest in anyway. Miroku looked around.

"So... what do you want to do?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Just put on a movie or something." Miroku moved to get up, but then looked at Kagome.

"Don't take my spot." Kagome just smirked at him, when she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist.

"She's not going anywhere." he said. Miroku nodded as he walked over to the movie cabinet.

* * *

"Well, I better get home." 

"Me too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Miroku and Sango left. Kagome waved as they walked off together.

"I should get home too." she said to Inuyasha.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." Inuyasha walked into the garage and got in his car. Kagome did the same. It was a quiet ride over to the shrine. Inuyasha stopped in front of her house. Kagome opened the car door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. See you." Kagome said as she looked at him. His lips curled some on the edges. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome accepted.

"Bye." she said after they broke the kiss. She got out and began up the stairs. Inuyasha watched her for a moment and then drove off.


	7. The Wolf Clan

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha walked into Mr. Myouga's class. He plopped down into his seat. "Someone's tired." He looked over his shoulder at Kagome.

"I wonder why that would be? Hm... could it be that I have to save someone from the Stealth Assassins."

"Well, Naraku is too much of a coward to fight us. I wonder if he's going to be here."

"Feh. I wouldn't mind if he wasn't."

"I wouldn't either." Sango stated as she sat down next to Kagome. Kagome noticed Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, sporting a red cheek. She rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

"Okay. We must take roll. Who's not here, class?"

"Naraku and Kagura." a random student shouted out. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, causing it to stand on to legs, laid his head on Kagome's desk, and winked at her. Kagome smiled as she winked back.

"You two, stop flirting and pay attention." They both blushed. "Now, turn to page 133. Inuyasha, you can start reading for us." Inuyasha muttered some words as he opened the book.

* * *

Lunch: 

The group when to their usual spot at the Sacred Tree. They sat in the shade as they ate their food. "Last time we were eating here was when I joined the gang." Kagome stated.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what? The gang?" Sango nodded.

"It's nice to be in it. I mean... I like all of the members and the cause is honorable." Miroku nodded.

"Trust me. We're glad you joined too. I would have been stuck with broken ribs if it wasn't for you."

"Feh. You wouldn't have had broken ribs in the first place if it wasn't for her." Inuyasha stated. Kagome rolled her eyes as she threw a hamburger wrapper at him.

"Shut up." He caught the wrapper.

"Make me." Suddenly, a cell phone rang. They all looked at their phone.

"It's mine." Inuyasha said as he looked at his caller ID. He answered it.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Who's Sesshomaru?"

"He's the one that was fighting with us last night. Inuyasha's half brother."

"Oh." A moment of silence passed until Inuyasha jumped to his feet, growling profusely.

"What is the wolf doing back? I thought there was a foul stench in the air." he yelled into his phone. They heard Sesshomaru's voice from the other end, but couldn't make out the words. Inuyasha, abruptly, hung up on Sesshomaru and growled as he threw his cell phone at the tree.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head.

"There's no use in telling him to calm down, Kagome. Kouga has always been his rival."

"Kouga?"

"He's the leader of the Wolf Clan. It's another gang of wolf demons. Apparently, they're back." Sango said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was pacing back and forth, angrily. He was mumbling unmentionable words. Eventually, he talked himself into punching the tree.

"Inuyasha, stop it. What did the tree ever do to you?" The looked at her. Kagome hadn't seen that much anger in his eyes. It probably even beat the anger in his eyes whenever he talked about Naraku.

"It's just there. Kouga's not doing to take you away from me." he growled under his breath. He paused for a moment. 'Why am I taking it out on her?' He looked at her. Her eyes are wide in shock. "Sorry." he muttered. Kagome wasn't surprised by his growl or the fact that he directed his anger at her, but about what he said.

"Uh... it's okay, Inuyasha." He sighed as he plopped down.

"Ouch." He yelled as he jumped up to find a fork. He grumbled as he kicked the fork out of the way and sat back down again. Kagome sat down next to him. Sango and Miroku made an excuse that they had to throw away the garbage and left.

"Inuyasha?" He felt like yelling. Why did the mangy wolf always do that to him? He calmed down his voice.

"Yeah?"

"What- why did you say... uh... what you said?"

"When?"

"You know... what you said about how Kouga's not going to take me away from you?" she whispered softly. Inuyasha blushed.

"Uh... well..." Inuyasha stuttered. 'Did I say that out loud? I really need to watch my mouth when I'm mad.'

"You see... uh..." Inuyasha growled at himself. 'How do I put this?' Inuyasha decided to say what felt right. "That wolf always takes things that are important away from me. I swear he's not going to take you away. If he does, he can burn eternally in hell." Kagome was surprised. She knew him too well. She saw he was trying to put it as 'delicately' as possible. She looked passed the angry remarks, straight to the good. She smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha." she said. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. 'No matter what form I can get lost in his eyes.' she thought. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kagome kissed him back. He ended up wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She rested her head on his chest and he set his head on top of hers. Kagome smiled and began to close her eyes until Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Wolf Clan." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked around to see a group of people, turning the corner. One of the wolves looked over at them.

"The one that's looking in Kouga. He's a-" A sudden gusts of wind formed around them.

"-very delightful fellow. Are you speaking so highly of me behind my back, Inuyasha?" the guy finished. Inuyasha snorted.

"No, I was going to say a pain in the-"

"Inuyasha, do not curse in front of women. Especially this beautiful lady. May I ask your name?"

"Kagome."

"Ah, my fair lady." Kouga said as he kissed her hand. Inuyasha growled loudly, Miroku and Sango, then, arrived on the scene.

"Kouga, you do know that you are flirting with a member of the Demon Syndicate?" Miroku stated.

"You have been fortunate. I have nothing against any member of this gang, other than Inuyasha." Inuyasha tried hard not to beat the guy into a bloody pulp right then and there. His fists clenched together and his countenance began to fall.

"Besides, I've seen numerous times that two members from different gangs can fall in love. For instance, Romeo and Juliet or West Side Story."

"You didn't notice that in each of those the guy who takes the girl away dies?" Inuyasha said lowly and threateningly. Kouga just looked at Inuyasha.

"I can see you're trying to keep control, Inuyasha. Why is that? Are you afraid of losing a precious gang member or is it that you've fallen in love?" Kouga asked. It wasn't really a question that he wanted answered. It sounded like a taunt or like he was going to take Kagome away.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply ignored it as his nail began to draw blood from his palm and his knuckles turned white. Kagome, who was standing in front of Inuyasha, backed up into him. Inuyasha, promptly, put his arms around her (making sure not to touch her with his bloody hand) as he glared at Kouga.

"You interrupted our lunch, Kouga." Kagome said as she leaned her head back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Kouga smirked as he nodded.

"I apologize. I'll see you around, Kagome." he said as he walked away.

"Oh, and by the way, Kouga... while you're gone, please find a mint of something cause your breath stinks." Sango yelled out after him. Kouga's eyes darted over to her and Sango simply stared back at him. Miroku moved in the path of Kouga's gaze and glared at him. Kouga smirked and walked away. Kagome didn't really notice until Kouga walked away how comfortable she was. She didn't really want to move, but she knew all good things came to an end. Kagome looked down and saw blood on one of Inuyasha's hand.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she turn over Inuyasha's hand. She saw the nail punctures and shook her head. "Let's sit down so I can fix that for you." she said as the bell rang. Sango and Miroku, hesitantly, looked back up at the school building.

"You two can go. This won't take but a minute." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango nodded as they left to go to the school building. Inuyasha sat with his back against the tree; his right leg fully extended rightward and the left one bent at the knee. Kagome sat in his lap as he rested his arm with the injured hand on te bent knee and held it in front of Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment as she placed her hand firmly in his. She opened her eyes and released her hand. The four nail marks were gone. She smiled.

"Now... to get back to class on time." she murmured.

"Here, get on my back. I can get us there in time." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

* * *

"Inuyasha, slow down! Slow us the hell down!" she screamed as Inuyasha ran through the school building. He skidded to a stop in front of the door for their next class. They went inside and sat down as the bell rang. 

"Just in time." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I figured as much." Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit pale."

"Yeah. I'm okay." Inuyasha took out a piece of paper from his note book.

_Are you okay?_ he wrote and set it on the edge of his desk. When the teacher wasn't looking he flicked it across to Kagome's desk.

_Yeah. I'm okay now._

_Did I scare you?_ Kagome rolled her eyes.

_What the hell do you think?_

_Sorry. I'll make it up to you later. ; ) Pay attention now, Kag._

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He smirked as he pointed towards the teacher, who was lecturing them on something or another.

_Like you pay any attention._

So the conversation continued. Miroku caught the paper in mid air and put in his say so. Sango did the same. The note was passed among the gang for the whole class period.


	8. Ikon: Lake of Confessions

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha leaned onto his car. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Sango said with a shrug.

"I have to do a few things around home, but I can meet up with you later." Kagome said.

"Okay. We'll plan something later, just call us when you're ready."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Do you need a ride, Kag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, my car's out of the shop now."

"What do you drive?" Miroku asked.

"Subaru Impreza WRX." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Subaru WRX?" Kagome nodded.

"I want to check this out." Kagome nodded as she led them to her car. Inuyasha and Miroku circled the car, slowly. Sango just shook her head and laughed.

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked her.

"They're checking everything out. By the time they're done, you'll know if you have a 'good car' or not." she said. Kagome nodded her head and grinned. She knew they'd like this. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What did you have to put it in the shop for?"

"I had some wires replaced."

"What mechanic did you go to?"

"The shop on main street." Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you mind popping the hood?"

"No." Kagome said as she did so. Inuyasha and Miroku lifted the hood.

"Clumsy dude is still a rip off."

"What?" Kagome said as she looked under the hood.

"You see this..." he said as he pointed. She nodded. "These wires are still loose. All he did was try to reconnected the same wires and he did a very poor job at that."

"Dirty, rotten, son of a..."

"Chill out, Kag. I can probably fix it for you." Miroku said.

"You could?" He nodded.

"How about we meet up at Inuyasha's in about 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you all later." Kagome said as she and Sango got in the car and took off.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Kagome called out through the place. 

"Uh... do you mind pulling your car into the garage?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"Sure." she said.

"I'll wait in here." Sango said.

"Okay. Be back in a minute." Kagome pulled her car into the garage. She turned off the engine and got out.

"Uh... Inuyasha? Miroku? Where are you?" Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of her and she jumped back.

"Don't do that, you jerks." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked as he flipped down from the rafters. Miroku jumped down as well.

"He force me to do it, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "I swear that I wouldn't have done it on my own." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Quit playing innocent. What can she do to us?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he asked as he turned around. Suddenly, his face got smeared with oil. Miroku's eyes opened in shock.

"Uh... I think I'm going to go check on Sango." he said as he rushed off. Inuyasha stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Did you just-?"

"Yep."

"You know you going to get it now?"

"Yeah right." Inuyasha use his sleeve to wipe some of the dripping substance from his eyes.

"I forgot that this was a good shirt." he said as he took it off. Under neath was a muscle shirt. He use the damaged shirt to wipe the rest of the oil from his face. Then, Kagome saw clearly that he had a grin on his face. "Oh no." She ran to the other side of the car to get away from him as he grabbed the oil.

"You're turn, missy." he said. As he moved toward her. She moved in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha, put it down. This is one of my nicest shirts."

"Well, so was the one you so elegantly ruined. That's two shirts you owe me."

"What?" she said as she stopped moving around. She seemed to have forgotten that he could tap into his demon powers and he was now directly behind her. She moved to run, but he grabbed her around the waist. "Just going to give you a touch-up." he said as he moved to smear it on her face. His had jolted back as it hit the barrier that she used to protect herself. Inuyasha stood, dumbstruck again and she took the opportunity to hit the bottom of the oil can, causing to it spill all over him. Then, she ran away from him into the living room. He wouldn't kill her if their were witnesses.

* * *

Miroku walked into the living room and saw Sango, sitting on the couch. He grinned since she hadn't seen him. He, slowly and quietly, began to creep across the floor to the area behind her. He made it there and his grin became wider and wider. 

"Don't even think about it, Miroku." Sango said. Miroku face faulted.

"How did you know?"

"I am trained to hunt, you know."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'd know if it was you no matter what."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." He sat down next to her and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Sango looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Um... Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you move in front of me whenever Kouga was glaring at me?"

"Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, I well... I simply didn't want him to injure you in anyway."

"I can fend for myself."

"I know you can. I just... felt the need to warn him to back off." Sango nodded.

"So, you were warning him to stay away?"

"Technically, yes."

"I see."

"If he wanted to get to you, he'd have to fight me first." Miroku said as he laid his head back down. Sango looked over at him again. Miroku was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, but quickly looked away. Sango smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked at her, but she just smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Sango shrugged.

"Everything. For being there for me, for staying with me, for protecting me."

"You would do the same for me." Sango smiled. Miroku looked down into her eyes. They were twinkling with happiness. He smiled back at her and leaned closer to her. 'Is he going to-?' Sango thought as she lean toward him. She felt his lips lightly brush against hers and she responded back. That was... until Kagome came running into the room. They both shot apart and Kagome hid behind the couch. Sango gave her a look.

"Don't tell him where I am." She whispered. Sango nodded as she looked back to the door and saw Inuyasha, fully covered in oil.

"Where did she go?" he bellowed. Sango and Miroku bursted out laughing. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he growled lowly.

"Will you just tell me?"

"We didn't see her, Inuyasha."

"What were you doing if you didn't see her come running in here?" Just the thought of what they were doing brought blushes onto their cheeks as they glanced at each other. Inuyasha shook his head. "It's about time you to did something about your feelings for each other, but god, does it have to be at my place?" Miroku grinned. This would be interesting.

"It's not like you don't have feelings for Kagome? I don't know. Have you expressed them yet?" he said.

"Miroku." Two people growled at the same time. Inuyasha grinned.

"I heard you, Kagome. I should have known you couldn't hide. Your mouth will always be open."

'That's it.' Kagome thought as she jumped up.

"You can't say anything about having your mouth open."

"At least I don't have a high pitched, annoying voice."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." Miroku and Sango watched as the two argued. They could tell that neither one of them meant a word they were saying. It was actually the sort of argument that showed how much you care, in their case. Miroku and Sango both smiled at them and, then, Inuyasha glared.

"Are we amusing you two?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Feh."

* * *

After a long while, all of the arguments stopped and Inuyasha and Miroku fixed the car. Miroku came in, wiping the oil off of his hands. "That'll be $21.79." he said. Kagome shrugged as she pulled out her wallet. 

"I was kidding, Kag. I don't want you to pay me."

"Why not? You did the work."

"Consider it pay back for saving me many months of agony from a broken rib." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stuck his hand out. Kagome glared at him.

"I doubt that you did any of the work."

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"Prove me right, buddy. Did I not work hard?"

"No." Inuyasha glared at him. "You little liar." Sango cleared her throat.

"So, what are we going to go?"

"I figure we could head over to Ikon Lake." Inuyasha said.

"Alright. Everyone want to do that?" Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was playing close attention to the road. Just his presence was enough for her to feel oddly secure. It was amazing how quickly it took for them to get to know each other. She joined the gang and, then, feelings started to arise in her heart for him. Kagome smiled at the thought of him coming to her rescue. She saw him in a form not everyone got to see. She like the idea of knowing both sides of him. One was the hanyou side. His long silver hair and amber eyes. Not to forget the dog ears on the top of his head. The other side was the normal human teenager that she was looking at, at that moment. 

Kagome smiled as she thought of the idea of her being in the passenger seat in her own car. She never thought that she wouldn't drive her own car, but Inuyasha wanted to test drive it. After a argument on both parts (and promise not to do stunts on Inuyasha's part) Kagome handed the keys over to him and that's how they got there. Inuyasha felt her stare and glanced over at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Kagome ended up turning and blushing.

"No. Everything's okay. I was just thinking." She said as she looked at the road ahead.

"What about?" There was a short pause.

"You." she said softly. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Perv." he commented jokingly.

"I'm not the pervert. That's Miroku's job." Inuyasha laughed slightly as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Miroku's car. 'Yep. He's still behind.'

"So, what about me were you thinking about?" Kagome shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. Just you." Inuyasha smirked.

"So... you have it for me that bad?" Kagome coughed.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and winked. Kagome simply shrugged.

"Do you have it that bad for me?" Inuyasha swerved a little on the road.

"When did the subject change to me? We were talking about you."

"I changed it to you." Inuyasha smiled at her as he slowly turned into a empty parking lot.

"Uh... we're here." he said quickly. Kagome looked at him as she unbuckled her belt and got out.

'He avoided the question.' she said as she began to doubt if he had similar feelings.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he got out of the car. "Why did you swerve?"

"Oh. Nothing. Not use to the control in her car." Inuyasha said as he scratched the side of his neck. Miroku knew that was a sign of uneasiness coming from Inuyasha. He shrugged it off. Sango looked over at Miroku and back to Inuyasha, who were just standing there.

"Uh. What are we going to do?"

"Oh. We're going for a little hike." Inuyasha said as he snapped out of his stupor. Miroku nodded.

"Let's go." he said as if he knew what Inuyasha was thinking.

* * *

They walked for a little while in silence, but then a conversation was struck up about nature and other things. Inuyasha was unusually silent as they walked down the path. Kagome looked back at him and he was just looking in the woods as if he was searching for something. 

'He's been acting weird since the car ride.' she said as she looked ahead. "Don't you think so, Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome didn't have a clue what was being said, but she nodded anyways.

"Ha. You see. I'm not the only one who thinks so." Kagome tuned out the conversation once again as she continued to walk up the path a little ways. Suddenly, she felt a hand pull her to a stop. She turned to see Inuyasha, who nodded to a smaller, less traveled, obscure pathway. Kagome followed Inuyasha down that path until they reached a tunnel.

"I want to show you something." he said quietly as he went through the tunnel. Kagome followed him. Inuyasha reached the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was an amazing view of the forest.

"Whoa. This is nice." she said. Inuyasha nodded as he sat down.

"I used to come here whenever I wanted to be alone. I was the only one who knew about this before now." Kagome looked at him as he climbed a 6 or 7 foot rock with a flat top. She followed and he leaned her a hand whenever she reached the top. He sat down with his feet hanging over the side. She sat cross legged.

"Yes." he said suddenly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I do have it bad for you. To be honest, I have never trusted someone so much." he said quietly. Kagome sat there.

"I have it bad for you too, Inuyasha. Ever since Kik-" She cut herself off. She didn't feel like reopening that subject of their lives at that point in time.

"Go ahead Kagome." he said.

"-Kikyo I didn't really know what to do. Kikyo was my biological cousin, but she was my sister at heart."

"Kikyo was someone who honestly did care about the world and it's condition." he said. Kagome nodded and there was a silence.

"Did you love her?" Inuyasha froze for a second.

"In a way. I did love her. Kagome, can I tell you the whole story?" Kagome nodded slowly. Inuyasha laid down on his side, facing her.

"Kikyo and I knew each other for a while. She worked at the store and I used to be a bagger. We talked and eventually I asked her out. She agreed to it. We were going out for four months and Naraku somehow figured it out. We made our dates less obvious. On our four month anniversary, we 'bumped' into each other. We were talking and eventually we got on the subject of Naraku. She asked me to quit the gang. Ever since, we got the gang started, I was dedicated to it. Plus, Sango and Miroku are the only family I have besides Sesshomaru. I told her the only thing that would make me remotely consider quitting is if I killed Naraku. She asked if I was just going to become a murderer. I- basically told her yes and she I was no better that the animal inside of me."

Kagome gasped at the all to familiar phrase. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips against hers. She calmed after a second and Inuyasha pulled back.

"It's okay, now. I'm fine with it."

"I still shouldn't have said those things." she whispered as she leaned her head into his chest. Inuyasha felt her body rack in silent sobs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on top of her head.

"Don't cry." he said with a small laugh. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"I know." she said quietly. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I can't believe you were either." Kagome smacked his arm.

"You're not suppose to agree with me."

"I was told to always agree with a crying woman." Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Kikyo did talk about her cousin."

"She did?" Kagome said as she pulled her head out of his chest.

"Yes. She told me about her sweet innocence and her caring attitude. So that can't be you." He said as he poked her side. Kagome restrained from laughing, but it came out as a giggle. Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes. "Did I find your ticklish spot?" he said with a daring look in his eyes.

"No. Don't you dare."

"I dare." He said as he continued tickling her.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked ahead talking about this and that. Miroku looked back and noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared. He smiled slightly. Sango looked at Miroku who was smiling back and looked back. 

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at her.

"I don't know."

"Should we look for them?"

"No. They'll be fine." he said as they continued to walk up the trail.

"The lake is just up ahead. We can wait for them there." He said. She nodded in agreement. They saw the lake and sat down on the grass by it.

"So, Sango?"

"Yeah."

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you... never mind."

"What is it?"

"Would you go out with me?" Sango looked at him. He looked a little on edge. 'He must be scared of rejection like I have been.'

"When I was little, my dad told me dating is when two people do things together when they have a romantic interest in each other. I know I have feelings. Do you?" Miroku looked up at her.

"Yeah. I have had feelings for you for a long time." H said as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. She smiled.

"Then, the answer's yes." Miroku smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him. Miroku's beeper went off at that moment. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_ISN'T THAT A TOUCHING SIGHT?_

Miroku laughed as he showed it to Sango. Sango looked around. They were no where in sight. Miroku typed something in a sent it. He show that to Sango.

_HOW ABOUT THE WAY YOUR ARM IS AROUND KAGOME'S WAIST?_

Sango looked at Miroku. "You know where they are?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Gut instinct."

_SHUT UP!_ was the reply. Miroku laughed again. "You see. He's predictable." Miroku felt a head ache come quickly due to the fact a fist has just struck there.

"Shut up."


	9. False Accusations

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 9**

They met up at the Sacred Tree for lunch as always. They were just talking about the hike, teasing each other, and messing around when Inuyasha jumped up. "Wolf." he growled as Kouga appeared.

"Where were you last night, dog breath?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business. You did this to my clan. I swear I'll kill you where you stand. You'll regret doing that."

"What are you talking about, wolf? I didn't do squat to your clan." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kouga.

"Yeah right, dog breath. Who else would do something to my people? If it was up to me, I'd kill all of The Demon Syndicate." He glanced at Kagome. "Why don't you step away from those cold-hearted killers, my dear?"

"Okay. For starters, I'm a member of the Demon Syndicate so if you want to destroy them, you'll have to kill me to. I'm not going to stand around while you kill my friends..." Sango looked over at Miroku and smirked. Miroku looked back at her and winked. She definitely proved that she wouldn't betray them in anyway. "... Secondly, we didn't hurt your people last night so stop accusing us. Finally..." She glared directly at him. "... I am not nor will I ever be your woman."

Inuyasha smiled as he moved to stand next to her. He smirked at Kouga as he took Kagome's hand in his. Kagome looked at him, saw him smile at her, and held his hand in return.

Kouga looked as if she had crushed him completely. Kagome felt a pang of guilt arise from her heart. The bell rang from the building. Kagome looked as students made there way towards the building.

"How about we all meet up at the diner down the road at about 4?" she said as she looked at Inuyasha. He nodded.

"Maybe we can get this straightened out." Kouga looked up.

"Okay. I will for you, Kagome." he said quietly as he sauntered off.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat down at the diner. 

"I wonder what happened to the Wolf Clan." Kagome thought out loud.

"Feh. Someone attacked them. He was too stupid to realize it." Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to reprimand him, but the waitress came by.

"I'm Cindy. I'll be your waitress. What'll you have?"

A few minutes after everyone ordered their drinks, Kouga and a few members of his gang came in and sat down at their table.

"Okay. What happened to your clan last night?" Kagome asked.

"They were attacked last night near Ikon Lake. They called me and told me that they saw you go by and then the phone connection was cut. I tried-" Kouga was cut short by the waitress. After the drinks were delivered, and Kouga's clan told the waitress they weren't ordering, Kouga continued.

"I tried to call back, but no one answered. By the time, I got up there all of my men were unconscious and..." His voice lowered and held such emotion that Kagome felt her heart go out to the poor guy.. "... an older member was murdered by a long, sharp blade."

Kagome gasped. "We were up at Ikon Lake, but it wasn't us."

"Someone must have been trying to frame us." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Kouga.

"Did you catch any scents?"

"Yours was there. Along with the smell of blood and my clan. Yet, there was one that was kind of unfamiliar to me."

"What was it like?"

"It's hard to explain. It was like bitter almonds mixed with an poisonous potion."

Inuyasha growled. "I should have suspected Naraku would set us up. His and those other incarnations of him."

"Naraku? Are you sure?" Sango asked. She knew that he knew what he was talking about. Her fists clenched.

"Positive. I'll know that scent by even the poor description he gave." Kouga looked out the window.

"Naraku? Who is this gutless demon? I assume he's a demon anyway."

"Yeah. He's been after us for a while for a variety of things." Sango said. A glare from Inuyasha told Kouga not to inquire as to what it was he was after them for.

"Well, I'll have to hunt this dude down. Do you know where he is?"

"If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you." Inuyasha commented. Kagome stomped on his foot. He grunted and looked at her. She shook her head, then turned to Kouga.

"For once can you two put your differences aside and we can join together to get Naraku?"

* * *

"I can't believe you even suggested such a thing." Inuyasha shouted as they were at his place. "You should know I'll never join up with that filthy wolf, even if my life was at stake." 

"Inuyasha, you're being uncooperative." He sighed.

"Forget about it Kagome. I'm not going to join with him." He yelled frustrated.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Huh?" She knew that catch him off-guard. "If that's how you feel, I'll accept it."

"Thanks." he said as he sat down next to her. "Sorry for my unstoppable ranting." He put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned on him.

"No problem. That all comes with knowing you." she said playfully. He growled in response and nuzzled her neck, kissing it once and then pulling away. She rested her head against his shoulder and they sat there in silence.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hn."

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"How about you come over to my house? My mom was wondering who I was hanging out with. Of course, I'll call Sango and Miroku too."

"Later."

"Why not now?"

"Cause I'm comfortable. That's why." She looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Perv."

"Hey. I'm not the one who's basically sleeping on my shoulder."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was-" He interrupted her in the most pleasant way he could think of.

Ring, ring, ring... "Hello."

"Hey, Sango. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Kag. What's up?"

"We're just wondering if you wanted to meet up at my house. My mom was wanting to meet everyone."

"Oh, that'll be fine." Kagome heard something in the background. She heard Sango yell pervert and then a smack. Kagome shook her head.

"I take it Miroku's with you?"

"Yeah. He's here." Sango said gruffly.

"Bring him along with you."

"I think he can drive himself." she said. Kagome could almost picture the glare that she was giving Miroku.

"Okay. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah."

"Meet you there in 15 minutes?"

"Sure. See you later." Sango began yelling at Miroku as she shut off her phone. Kagome laughed and turned her phone off.

"So, what's going on?" Inuyasha inquired from behind her. He had just got out of the shower and was in the process of putting on his shirt. She eyed his tome chest for a moment and, then, turned blushing.

"We're meeting over there in 15 minutes."

"Did you call Miroku?"

"No. He was at Sango's." Inuyasha made a face.

"Too much info." Inuyasha heard her mutter something about him having a dirty mind.

"At least I don't eye your body." Kagome blushed as she exited his house. Inuyasha just smirked and followed her out.

* * *

"Mama?" 

"Yes, dear."

"I invited my friends over."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She turned to Inuyasha.

"I'll give you the grand tour." She said. He nodded.

"This is the living room. In through that door is the kitchen. My mom's room is right here." She said as she pointed to the door next to the stairs. They made there way up the stairs. "Down the hall is my little brother, Souta's room. And this is mine." She said as she opened the door. Inuyasha glanced around and shook his head. "What?"

"You're a neat freak." He said with a smirk.

"No. I just clean my room once in a while." she said in an accusing tone. He looked at her and glared.

"Don't use that tone with me. My place gets cleaned." he said in fake anger.

"Oh, yeah? By who? Cause I'm sure you don't." she said.

"Miroku." Kagome bursted out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"He organizes it on his own free will." Kagome laughed again as she heard the door bell. "That's probably Sango and Miroku."

"I'll get it." a voice rang out. Kagome went down stairs and saw Souta open the door. "Hey. Is Kagome here?"

"I'm here. Come on in." Miroku and Sango stepped in.

"Who are these people?" Souta asked.

"Souta, that's not nice." Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen door. "Come on in and have a seat." Everyone went into the living room and sat down.

"I'm sorry. Mama, this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and nodded, Miroku waved, and Inuyasha grunted.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you hungry?"

"No. We just ate. Thank you." Sango said. Souta sat down next to Inuyasha on the sofa. Kagome was on his other side. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's back and Souta noticed this.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha your boyfriend?" Kagome looked at Souta and then at her mother, then at Inuyasha. He just smiled lightly and nodded at her to give the answer.

"Yeah."

"Oh. That's nice, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

"Are you two going out?" she asked Sango and Miroku. They both blushed and choked on their own words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's okay. We just weren't expecting it. Yes, we are." Miroku said as he took Sango's hand in his to emphasize his point. Sango smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight, Kagome?"

"No. Not really."

"Why don't you hang around here and play a few games?"

"Sure. Why not? What do you'll want to play?" Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear. Her face flushed and smacked his arm.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha laughed under his breath. It was tradition for Miroku to say 'strip poker' whenever someone asked what game do you want to play.

"How about we play 5 card stud?"

"That sound good to everyone."

"So long as you don't actually gamble with it." Mrs. Higurashi said.

* * *

"I fold." Sango said. 

"As do I." Miroku said.

"I bet two." Inuyasha said as he threw in his poker chips.

"I see your two and raise two." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I fold." Souta said, tossing his cards on the table.

"I'll call. You're bluffing, mom." Kagome said, putting in her chips.

"I'll call." Inuyasha said.

Mrs. Higurashi set her cards on the table. "Ace high."

Kagome nodded. "I knew it." She set her cards on the table. "Three of a kind." She looked over at Inuyasha. He made a face and Kagome smiled as she moved for the pot.

"Full house." Inuyasha said as he laid down his cards. Kagome glanced to see his cards. It was a full house. Two Jacks and three fours, but both jacks were of hearts. Kagome saw Miroku messing with a different deck of cards behind Inuyasha. She laughed as Inuyasha moved to take the pot.

"What is so funny?" Souta asked. Kagome eyed Inuyasha. "You're so full of it. No wonder when your eyes are brown." 'In your human form anyways.'

"What?"

"Let's see. You and Miroku are cheaters. Look at your cards, Inuyasha." He looked at his cards and saw two jacks of hearts. He looked back at Miroku.

"You idiot. You gave me the same suit." Everyone, but Miroku and Inuyasha began laughing as the two yelled at each other about their failed plan.

"Well, it's getting too late for me. Keep it down. I'm going to bed and your grandfather has been in bed for the past thirty minutes."

"Okay, mama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight all." Everyone said goodnight and Mrs. Higurashi caught Souta's voice in there as well.

"Bedtime for you too, Souta."

"Fine." he said as he went upstairs. "Goodnight everyone."

Kagome smiled and turned to them. "What do you want to do?"

"Have any movies?" Miroku asked.

"Sure."

They put on a movie and ended up falling asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome on the sofa, cuddled in each other's arms. Sango and Miroku on the love seat.


	10. Dreams or Visions?

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome knew she was dreaming, but she wanted it to be real. It was a memory of the past summer. She was in Kikyo's room, where they used to hang out. Everything was as she remembered it. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, looking at the picture of them. Kikyo never really smiled too often, but she did have a heart. Kagome smiled as she ran her hands over the faces. That day was one of the best. They had a girl's night out. She smiled and set the picture frame down. She heard the door open and turned around. Kikyo...

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She hardly ever dreamed and that dream was awkward. The scene changed quickly- from a sweet, peaceful memories to a horrid scene of odd events. She only remember bits and pieces of it. Something about a dead crow and a light in the back of a dark room. After that, she remembered an image of someone laying in a ditch, seriously injured and possibly dying. She shook the thought from her head 'It was just a dream...' 

The night was over, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. She found herself in the grasp on Inuyasha. His arms were loosely, but protectively around her waist. She smiled lightly and slowly began wiggling out of his grasp. She smiled as she successfully escaped without waking him up. She started heading towards the kitchen, until she saw the T.V. on. 'I fell asleep in the movie. The others must of too.' She shut it off and walked into the kitchen to find her mother already at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Did I wake you?" She asked. Kagome shook her head, finding herself incapable of speech that early in the morning. She took a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself some. After taking a sip, she sat down at the table next to her mother.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mama."

"Did anything inappropriate happen last night?"

Kagome choked on her coffee. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't suspect anything did. It's just that you are in a relationship with a boy I don't know. I expected them to go home, but I find you and him sleeping together on the couch and I don't know your friends."

"I fell asleep during the movie. I suspect that they did as well." Her mother had a 'oh' on her lips as she nodded.

"I see. Sorry."

"No problem." They sat in silence until someone came into the kitchen. Kagome smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sango said as she stood spaced-out in the doorway. Kagome would have laughed, but she figured she ought not to.

"Coffee?"

"Please." Kagome laughed as she showed her where everything was. Sango was quiet as she leaned against the door frame sipping her coffee. Mrs. Higurashi stood up.

"I guess I can make some breakfast for everyone. What does everyone like?" Kagome shrugged.

"We all like scrambled eggs." Sango said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Scrambled eggs, it is." She turned and opened the fridge. Kagome heard Sango squeal and turned around to find Miroku laying on the kitchen floor. Her mother heard the noise and turned around. Sango laughed guiltily.

"I didn't see you there. Are you okay, Miroku?" she asked as she held her hand out to him. He took it and stood up.

"Peachy." he said as he rubbed his head. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is Inuyasha still asleep?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded as she walked into the living room. Miroku and Sango smiled at each other as they followed her in. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Kids...'

* * *

Kagome saw Inuyasha in the same spot he had been when she left. She shook her head. 'Lazy...' She snuck over to him. He was definitely still asleep. He snored, but it was hardly audible. She smirked as she poked him and he groaned in his sleep. She poked him again and he swatted at her hand. She decided that it wasn't enough. She began slowly pushing him towards the edge of the couch. He mumbled and groaned, but didn't quite wake up. She looked up and saw Miroku and Sango, trying not to laugh in the corner. She winked at them and rolled him off the couch. What surprised her was when he grabbed her hand and dragged her down with him. 

"I thought I had you there for a minute." she said as she got up off of the floor.

"Yeah right. So, what are we planning on doing today?"

"Anyone have any ideas?"

"Not particularly."

"My mom's making us some breakfast for now."

"What about later?"

"We'll find something. Let's eat first."

"You never pass up free food, will you?" He grinned and nodded.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Inuyasha said as he looked over at Miroku.

"I don't know." Miroku said.

"Enough of this, let's try to think of something." Sango said rather loudly. They had basically did the same thing all day. They ate at the Higurashi's. Then, everyone went to their individual places to change, shower, and whatever else they needed to do. They met up again later at Miroku's place and still didn't know what to do.

"I got an idea. I saw an old abandoned school or court house or something the other day. I don't know exactly what it is. I kind of wanted to explore it." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Might as well. We got nothing better to do. Where is it?"

"It's not to far from here, actually."

"Cool. Let's go."

It actually wasn't far from there. They walked over to it.

"Here it is." It was a two story old brick building. They circled the outside. All of the windows were busted out. Glass littered the ground. Beer bottles were laying all over the place.

"Must be a party place." Miroku commented.

"Hey. Check this out." Sango called from the other side of the building. They walked around. There was a staircase to the basement. The door to the basement was wide open, but it was flooded.

"I dare you to go down there." Sango said to Miroku. He looked down.

"Uh... maybe later." Inuyasha shook his head and leaned over to Kagome, who was standing next to him.

"He's just a coward." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Then, you go down there."

"I will whenever we get out of the inside. I don't want to get my pants all wet, until we almost ready to leave."

"Sure." she said sarcastically.

"Come on, you two. Let's go." Miroku said. They walked over to the front door. Miroku went to open it, but it was locked. He picked up a block of wood that was sitting there and moved to hit the window.

"Hey. Let's not bust anything else. I don't want to be accountable for damages if we get caught." Sango said. Inuyasha took the log from him. They moved to a window that was already broken.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sango called into the house. There was no reply. Inuyasha shrugged as put his hand with the block of wood in through the window.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha dropped the block onto the wooden floors inside with a thud.

"I am checking the floors to see if they're weak or rotted with it and they apparently aren't." He said as he stepped in through the window. Next was Miroku. Then, came Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha looked around and started walking towards the front door. Miroku looked at the stairs. 'I wonder if they're safe.' Sango and Kagome walked right. They glanced down a short hallway.

"Whoa... check this out." Sango said as they walked to the end. There was a broken down door, but all of the shattered door fragments were on the outside as if someone had busted out of it.

"That is too freaky." Kagome said quietly.

"You're telling me." Sango said as she turned around and screamed Kagome did the same. Directly behind them where the guys who where chuckling.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha commented as he held his hand out to Kagome and helped her up from the floor.

"Like hell you didn't." Sango yelled.

"Sh.." Miroku said as he put a finger up to him lips. "Don't want anyone to call the cops on us."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Inuyasha grunted.

"It has?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"You didn't hear? After our last 'meeting' with Naraku, the police went to the site and found it all damaged up."

"Really? I didn't hear." Inuyasha nodded with a smirk. "All well." He looked behind him. Miroku was already gone into the next room on the bottom floor. He rolled his eyes and followed in suit.

"Come on."

* * *

There was one room on the bottom floor that was extremely interesting. They walked into it and it seemed like a normal room, until they saw the closet. The door was small. Inuyasha opened it and there was a little passageway back into a different part of the house. 

"Sweet. This is awesome." Miroku said as he glanced down the little hallway. "Let's go."

"No way." Everyone was surprised to hear Inuyasha say this.

"Why not?"

"For one, it could be dangerous and I don't want to risk the girl's lives or safety for a little exploration." He heard Kagome trying to get her say so in and quickly finished. "Secondly, I won't do it unless I see where I'm going and that will require a flashlight." Miroku nodded.

"That makes sense." he admitted.

"I don't care about the exploration, but I would wait for some light." Sango nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to come back. Shall we continue with the upstairs?" Inuyasha nodded as he lead the way to the stairs. It wasn't a straight staircase, but one that went half way up, turned completely around, and went the other half. In other words, they couldn't see the top of the stair case. Inuyasha stepped on the first step and it creaked a little.

"I'll go first." He said as he started descending up the stairs. It creaked a little, but was okay.

"Okay. The next person come up. Watch out for the floor at the very top of the stairs. It's extremely weak. Step over it." They each made it up the stairs. There were four doors at the top of the stairs. They went to the farthest one and opened it up. There were hand prints in paint all over the walls, Children's hand prints to adults. Some in blue. Some of them in green. Others were in red. The red was most abundant. It was blood color.

"My guess is that this used to be a school."

Kagome looked around. The floor looked rotted, but there was a room in the back. Inuyasha began walking across it.

"Careful. It looks rotted." He smiled.

"No problem." He commented as he slowly walked across the floor. It creaked worse than the stairs did. He moved towards the other room until a door caught his eye. The others followed him and watched as he opened the door. Inside was a ladder, secured against the wall and headed up.

"Must be the attic. Let's check it out later." He said as he shut the door. Miroku took over and walked into the doorway of the other room. He walked inside and saw a dead bird on the floor.

"It must of got in, but couldn't find it's way out."

"Urg. That's nasty." Kagome commented as she glanced away. Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome looked at the bird. It was a crow, just like in her dream. 'That's weird. Wait! If this image was true. Then, the other part was too.'

"Kag, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes caught hers.

"We need to get out of here."

"What? Why?" There was a loud bang of a car door and Inuyasha glanced out the window. "Damn."

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Kagura's here. I don't have a clue why, but it looks like there's more of them on the way." He said as another car pulled up. Out stepped another one of Naraku's gang, Kanna, and there was another car on the way.

"There's no way we can take them on here. We don't have any weapons." Sango said. Kagura and Kanna began heading in.

"Where are we going to go?" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked back.

"The attic. Come on." They crept into the room, but the floor creaked horribly.

"What was that?" Inuyasha rushed them up the ladder, stepped in himself, and shut the door quietly. He didn't have time to climb the ladder whenever he heard footsteps creeping through the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Miroku waving him on. He shook his head and Miroku pulled back.

"This place is way too old." Kagura mumbled as she left the room. Inuyasha sighed as he turned around and quietly climbed the ladder of 8 steps into the dark, dank attic. The only source of light came from a small window in the far end of the attic. He felt around and his hand accidently brushed Sango's bottom.

"Miroku." She said harshly as she smacked Inuyasha. Rather hard.

"Shit." He growled lowly. He rubbed his cheek. It stung awfully.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wasn't aiming for you."

"Yes, you were." He said as he took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it. It gave them enough light to see the outline of things and to see each other. Kagome was pale. Miroku had a bewildered look on his face. Sango shot an apologetic look at Inuyasha. "Sorry."

"My fault. I -uh- was feeling around in the dark and..." He looked away in embarrassment. "Anyways... let's get out of here." He said as he crawled over to the window. There was no glass left, just a torn old screen. He pulled it out, throwing it randomly behind him. He squeezed through the hole onto the roof. He reached his hand into the darken hole and felt another hand grasp his. He held Kagome out of the hole. She shot him a 'thanks' look. He nodded in acceptance and held his hand in to help Sango out. Kagome quietly walked over to the edge of the roof. She could hear the voices of the Stealth Assassin's below, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She heard Sango behind her.

"Kag, how did you know that they were coming?"

"I didn't know they were coming."

"Did you sense danger or something?"

"No. I'll explain it to you later." Miroku stepped out the window. Inuyasha looked around.

"I think that the porch in back slanted down. We can probably get off there." They all nodded as they tiptoed across the roof to the back of the old school. It was a eight foot drop from the roof. Inuyasha whispered something to Miroku and he nodded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waved her over to him. She did as he asked and he picked her up and simply jumped off of the roof, landing lightly on the ground. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him how he did it so gracefully, but he was watching as Miroku hang from the edge of the roof and dropped the distance in between him and the ground. Sango mocked his actions, but didn't land so gracefully. In fact, she fell and hit the side of the place with a rather hard thud. They all took off from the place as soon as Sango stood up.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Inuyasha asked as they reached his home. 

Everyone glanced from one person to the other.

"Yeah." They answered simultaneously.

"Good." Kagome looked up.

"How were you able to land so easily?"

"I was able to tap into my demon powers without radiating a demonic aura." Kagome nodded.

"How did you know that we needed to leave?" She told them about her dream- all of it.

"It seems, Kagome, that Kikyo wanted to warn you of something or show you the way out." Miroku said.

"That's why I had the dream?"

"Possibly, but who was in a ditch?" She shrugged.

"I wasn't able to tell."

"Hopefully, we won't have to figure it out."


	11. School Meeting

**Highschool Dilemma  
_Chapter 11_**

Kagome was extremely bored. In front of her was her math teacher, rattling on about proportions and ratios. She yawned. Once the teacher turned around to the chalk board, a note landed on her desk. She glanced around to see who it was from, but no one was giving off the signs. She opened the note and read it's contents.

_Meet me in front of the school at 7. Come alone and come quietly. Don't speak to anyone about this arrangement._

Kagome didn't recognize the small handwriting on the paper. She looked at Sango and Miroku and knew it wasn't either one of them. They were too lost in each other, an earthquake couldn't break their trance. She looked to her other side. It wasn't Inuyasha. He was sleeping so heavily that he was almost snoring. Kagome almost busted out laughing when she saw a little drool dribbling out of his mouth. She glanced back at the note. Whoever it was from. She racked her brain trying to think of who it was from and gave herself a headache. She set her hand down on her desk. 'I didn't need this headache.'

"Higurashi!" The teacher shouted from the front of the room. Kagome jolted up and then regretted it. She rubbed her temple to try to ease the pain.

"Yes?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No. Can I go to the nurse?" Her teacher looked at the clock.

"There's only a few minutes until lunch. Can it wait?" She nodded. Her teacher turned back to the chalkboard. She looked up to find another note on her desk. Kagome felt like fainting on spot, but she knew that she wouldn't. She sighed as she opened it slowly. This time she recognized the sloppy print on the paper. _You alright?_ She smiled lightly._ '_He must of woke up to the yelling.'  
_  
Yeah. Slight headache. Did you know that you drool in your sleep?_ She slid it across the floor and it stopped next to Inuyasha's shoe. He picked it up and read it. Kagome was lucky the bell rang or else she would have distracted the class when she busted out laughing.

"Watching me in my sleep?"

"No, I was looking..." She stopped. The note said not to tell anyone.

"...to relieve myself from the boredom of the lesson." She said quickly to cover up her pause. Inuyasha just looked at her funny.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe, you should go to the nurse. Just to get some aspirin or something."

"That sounds alright."

"I'll walk you down there." He said. Kagome walked down the hall, Inuyasha walking by her side.

"That class is boring." Kagome said, trying to fill in the silence.

"Tell me about it. I still don't understand how to ratio." Kagome laughed lightly.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep, you'd understand it."

"Feh. You obviously were sleeping, too. I woke up to Mr. Tamoi yelling your name."

"I wasn't asleep. I just wasn't paying attention."

"What was it that distracted you?" She could feel his gaze on her. 'Should I tell him?'

"The headache, dummy." She covered. Inuyasha's eye narrowed. He knew she was hiding something.

"Alright." He saw the office door and opened it for her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she walked past him. He nodded his 'you're welcome' to her. Keade looked up when she heard the bell on the door dinging.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Did ye get another detention?"

"Shut up, old hag." Inuyasha commented. Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was rude." He grunted.

"What brings ye here?"

"I was wondering if I could get an aspirin for a headache I have."

"Sure, child." Just then, the door opened again. Inuyasha saw Miroku glancing in. He stepped outside to speak with him. "I'll be waiting outside for you." Inuyasha said as Keade took Kagome in the backroom with the medicine. Kagome smiled and nodded. When they were in the back room, Keade handed the pill to Kagome.

"Thanks, Keade." The old woman nodded as she filled a cup with water and handed it to Kagome. 'I wonder...'

"Keade?"

"Yes?"

"Can you recognize handwriting of the student?"

"Some of them. Why do you ask?" Kagome pulled the note out of her pocket.

"Do you know who's this is?" Keade examined it closely.

"I believe that's Naraku's handwriting." Kagome froze momentarily. 'Naraku?'

"Thanks again." She said as she waved her good-bye and left through the door. Inuyasha looked as she walked out.

"I told Miroku we'd meet them at our usual spot." He said. He paused as he saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Kagome thought, 'If Naraku's involved, I better tell them.'

"I'll tell you when we get outside." She stated. He nodded curiously. 'What could it be?'

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" Sango asked as she saw her friend walk over to them.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"In math class, this note landed on my desk." Kagome said in a quiet tone. With her tone, everyone knew that it was more of a secret. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Sango. Instead of passing it around, she whispered its contents out loud.

"'Meet me in front of the school at 7. Come alone and come quietly. Don't speak to anyone about this arrangement.' Who's is it from?"

"Naraku." Everyone stared at her.

"Naraku? How would you know that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I asked Keade. She knew his handwriting. What are we going to do?"

"You're certainly not going." Inuyasha said.

"Wait a minute. Think about this, Inuyasha. We have a chance to get Naraku."

"I'm not using Kagome as bait to lure him out. What if he hurts her?"

"That's why we'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen." Inuyasha thought it over.

"Naraku will smell us if we're anywhere near her."

"That's why we'll be on the school's roof." Sango said. "He won't be able to see or smell us from there." Inuyasha sighed. .

"How do you expect to help her if she's in danger when we're on the school's roof?"

"If she's in danger, you'll be in your hanyou form so you can easily jump down. I'm sure you'll hold them off long enough for us to get down." That was his last good argument.

"Only if Kagome is willing to do this stupid stunt..."

"I think it's a good opportunity. Let's do it." Inuyasha groaned.

"Alright."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't feel right, using Kagome as bait for some sick, twisted moron to come get. 'Maybe he wants to settle this.' That thought went as fast as it came. 'No way.'

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she stepped in. He jumped up off of the couch.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been knocking, you didn't hear me. Where were you just now?"

"I'm about a hour ahead of us." He said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, I see... It'll be okay, Inuyasha." Kagome said comfortingly as she sat down next to him.

"I just feel weird, knowing I'm placing you in danger."

"I'll be fine. If they attack me, I can hold them off until you jump down from the roof. I'm a miko, remember?" He nodded. 'That's true. It'll only take me a few seconds to transform and to jump down to them.'

"Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. After that dream you had, I just... don't take any unnecessary risks, please." He asked. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. He's really a caring guy, once you get to know him. The pleading look in his eyes confirmed that thought. 'He's kind of cute with that look in his eyes.'

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said. He nodded as he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

Sango pulled out her cell phone. It was 6:15. 'We should probably get there a little early, in case Naraku decided to make sure that no one else is there.' She dialed Kagome's number. It rang three or four times before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready?" She heard her friend giggle lightly and whisper, "Quit that."

"Who's with you?"

"Uh... Inuyasha."

"Oh, I see." She said in a 'I-thought-so' tone.

"What happening?"

"Nothing." Her friend said. 'She's a bad liar.'

"Well, tell Inuyasha that we need to get there a little early to get it all set up."

"Alright. See you later."

They sat in compatible silence in the car. His hand tapped unconsciously on the steering wheel. "You've been sighing and tapping your hand for the last five minutes. Will you stop?" Kagome asked, a little irritated.

"Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glanced out the window. "Finally." Miroku pulled into the parking lot. Sango was with him. Everyone got out of their cars.

"We'll walk from here." Inuyasha announced as he began to walk off.

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked.

"I think he's just worried about if something went wrong." Sango and Miroku both nodded.

"Hey. Wait up." Miroku yelled as he ran ahead to Inuyasha. That left Kagome and Sango walking behind them a little distance.

"So, what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Are you worried?"

"No. Not really. I know I have you guys to back me up." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm just thankful you didn't run into this alone."

"Do you think that I'm that gullible?" Sango shook her head.

"No. Not really. I know if I got a note like that I'd probably be tempted to settle it all on my own." Sango said.

"I was at first, but I figured it'd be better not to run into it." There was a small silence. Sango got a devilish smile. Kagome just eyed her suspiciously.

"So, what were you and Inuyasha doing when I called?" Kagome paused for a second.

"I just saw he was uneasy about something so I stopped by his house."

"And..."

"And he asked me not to take any unnecessary risks."

"And..."

"And I told him that I wouldn't." Sango sighed in frustration. Kagome laughed lightly. She knew what her friend was driving at.

"Yes, Sango. We kissed."

"I figured as much."

"So, where you and Miroku together?" Sango blushed lightly.

"None of your business."

"You asked me about Inuyasha and me." Sango sighed and blushed heavier. Inuyasha stopped in front of the school. "I'm going to explain to her how all of this is going to work if she gets attacked or something. Go get into position." Miroku nodded as Sango and him went into the school. Inuyasha took her hand as soon as they were out of sight.

"We're going to be watching your every move. I'll try to text message you if anything goes wrong."

"Okay."

"If they want you to go with them, tell him that your already frustrated with this whole rendevous and that you want information now." She nodded again. He pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back.

"You better go." He sighed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Remember you promised me not to take any risks." He whispered into her ear.

"Same goes for you." She said back. He nodded and saw Sango and Miroku already on the roof.

He gave her a half smile and ran off. She sighed and turned around. 'Now, all I can do is wait.' Inuyasha squatted on the roof. He looked at his watch. 6:57. They were there for twenty minutes, but it seemed much longer. Time was felt like it was dragging. '3 minutes.' Inuyasha thought as his hand ran over the hilt of the Tetsusiaga. Miroku had somehow managed to sneak out of his last hour class, get the weapons to the school roof, and get back into his class before the hour was over. He didn't ask, but he was going to if he survived this battle.

"Here they come..." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked at the car that came into the parking lot. It slowly pulled to a halt in front of Kagome and out stepped Naraku himself. Kagome's quivered with hate, but held it back.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave that half-breed and come with us."

"I'll never ever leave them."

Naraku smirked. "I figured not, unless we have the right persuasion." Kagome put her hand up to form a protective barrier around her, but Naraku just chuckled. "I'm not going to attack, yet. If you come quietly with me..."

"No." Naraku sighed and made a gesture to the car. A car window rolled down. Kagome saw Kagura and another familiar form. It was unmistakable, considering it almost looked like she was looking into a mirror. She gasped. "Kikyo?" At the sound of her name, the woman in the car, gagged and tied up, lifted her head. Her eyes widened in recognition. She began to say something, which came out muffled, until Kagura slapped her across the face. Kagome's fists clenched in rage.

"You..." She moved quicker than anyone anticipated. Her fist connected to Kagura's face through the window. Naraku chuckled lightly and moved toward her. He put twisted her arm around her back. Kagome grumbled in pain, but the hold didn't last too long.

They watched from the roof. No one could hear what was being said and it took everything of theirs to not launch their attack early. Everyone was plain out curious whenever the window rolled down on the car. No one saw what Kagome was staring at, but Inuyasha didn't like the pale look of surprise and rage on Kagome's face. The eye opener of the conversation was when Kagome launched an attack before the enemy did. Inuyasha saw Naraku's movement and that was it. He transformed within a single second and jumped down, running as fast as he could and hit Naraku in the side of the head, sending him flying into the school building's wall. What got everyone's attention was that the wall didn't stop Naraku's body. He went straight through it.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said. He turned around to her and caught his first look at what or more correctly put who was in the car. "Kikyo?" Kagome moved to go around to the other side of the car, where Kikyo was sitting until the door she was standing in front up flung open and hit her in the stomach. Kagome stumbled backwards as Kagura stepped out. Inuyasha was about to attack when a tentacles wrapped around his wrists. He turn and saw Naraku, tentacles for legs and his eyes a burning red. He then realized that he was back-to-back with Kagome.

"Be careful." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

"You, too." She said. He, then, used his claws and slashed the tentacles from his wrists. "Time to die, Naraku."

Kagome glared daggers at the wind demon in front of her. She saw Kagura twirl her fan and mumble some words. 'I know this attack...' Kagome thought. A simple barrier would hold it off for a limited time. She erected one around her, just in time. The tornado's came and came. Kagome felt er power drain the longer she held the barrier. She thought that she wouldn't hold it longer enough, but she was saved by Sango.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango called out as she threw her boomerang. It cut off Kagura's attack short. Kagome nodded her thanks to Sango. She glanced at the car.

"Sango, get Kikyo out of the car and to a safe place."

"Kikyo? How-?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out later. Just go." Sango nodded and Miroku looked back and forth in between his three friends. He didn't know which one to help. Sango saw his confusion.

"Help Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and ran off. Sango opened the car door and saw Kikyo passed out. She picked her up and ran away from the school. Once they were a safe distance away, Sango set her down and leaned her against a wall. Kikyo groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"I need some ice." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. Sango nodded.

"Hang on a second." She turned around to go find some water, but felt a hard blow to her head. Kikyo stood smirking at the girl collapsed onto the cement.

"For your head."


	12. Doubts

****

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha could feel fatigue enter his body, but adrenaline was one of the only things keeping him on his feet. No matter what he did, he couldn't hit Naraku or get anywhere close to him. More tentacles whipped out at him. He was about to dodge the first few, sliced through the next ones, but the third set was too much. Some of the limbs caught his wrists, others wrapped around his throat. He felt his body smash against the school's thick, brick wall. Naraku smirked.

"What now, half breed?" He taunted as he pulled his body away from the wall and smashed him against it with even greater force. Inuyasha grunted in pain. He felt blood running down his back from the scrapes and cuts in his back. Breathing became harder and more difficult as Naraku's tentacles wrapped tighter and tighter around his throat. The Tetsusiaga was quivering and pulsing at his waist, begging to be used, but his hand couldn't reach it. He looked around him. The school was in ruins. _Sesshomaru's not going to like this one. _His vision began to blur. His hearing was starting to dull. Much to his pleasure,Naraku's tentacles loosened and released suddenly. He dropped onto the bricks and other materials that was formerly the school. Inuyasha's head was spinning, but he forced his body to stand. As he gasped from breath, he looked up. He could make out the outlines of two figures. One of them was Naraku, but he could tell who the other one was. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. He felt his breath return to him and his vision cleared more and more. Miroku had came to his rescue. He hit Naraku in the stomach with his staff. Naraku chuckled as he turned to his new target.

"Well, well, well. It's the son of the monk, aiming for revenge." He smirked. Inuyasha growled as he stood up to full height.

"Naraku! Your battle is with me." He yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusiaga. It immediately transformed into his father's fang. Naraku turned.

"So, you still have some fight in you after all."

"Shut up and fight."

"Gladly." Inuyasha ran forward, swinging the Tetsusiaga skillfully. He cut of many more tentacles. _How many of these damn things does he have? _Inuyasha heard Naraku muttering something under his breath. He could only hear some of it. "That damn wench... done... job... hurry herself up..." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. Miroku had decided to join her instead. Kagura managed to get a good cut on Kagome's arm. It was bleeding quite a bit, but it couldn't have been that bad if Kagome could still draw the bow back with that arm. It was probably healing itself. Kagura seemed to be in between a rock and a hard place, because he was doing more defensive moves that offensive. He noted Sango was gone, but so was Kikyo. _They both made their escape. _Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off when he heard the faint sounds of sirens. He was the first one to catch it, but almost immediately after Naraku caught it too. He whistled loudly and Kagura stopped fighting. They quickly dashed off to their car and took off. Kagome and Miroku stood there, stupefied.

"The police are on their way. Let's get the hell out of here." He, quickly, ran off with the others following closely behind him. By this time, the sun was almost completely set. Inuyasha ran in the direction of his car. He picked up the faint smell of Sango's scent mixed with Kikyo's. Running down an alley, he saw a form up ahead. _Kikyo..._ She had one hand on the wall behind her trying to stand up. Inuyasha skidded to a stop directly in front of her. He could see a look of dizziness on her face so he put a supporting arm around her back.

"You alright?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Inuyasha?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's me." Kikyo put her arms around him, pulling him close. He felt the deep cut in his arm pulling open again, so he moved to switch arms. H felt someone's gaze upon him so he turned to look at who it was. It was Kagome, who was looking somewhat fatigued and... heart-broken? That's when he realized the position that he and Kikyo were in. He had both arms around her and she had hers around him. Kagome turned and ran away. He opened his mouth to yell her name, but even if she did hear it she wouldn't respond. Miroku came around the corner, looking off in the direction that Kagome. When he saw Inuyasha, his mouth dropped a little too, but he realized that his arm was Kikyo's only support. He walked over.

"We need to help her. She's a miko. Her body should be healing itself, but it's not."

"What about Kagome? And where's Sango?"

"Sango's probably back at my place. That was where we were going to meet up and Kagome's probably halfway home by now." Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Save your energy. Miroku, I'm going to bring the car around. Can you help her?" He nodded as he took her off of Inuyasha's hand.

* * *

Inuyasha had assumed wrong. Kagome wasn't anywhere near her house. She couldn't have gone home in the condition she was in. She was too shaken up and injured. Instead, she went to the park. She strolled down to abandoned path. Eventually, she veered off of the sidewalk to a more secluded area. She sat down onto a bench. She didn't realize it was as late as it was. The stars were overhead, shining brightly. She knew it'd still take a while for her to heal, regain her strength and energy, and think about everything that was going on. She pulled out her cell phone and called home.

"Higurashi Shrine."

"Hey, mama." She said in a fake, cheery voice.

"Kagome? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm... going to stay the night at Sango's."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, mama."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She flipped her phone shut and sighed. She was drained of her energy and had to recharge before she could heal her injuries. She rested on the bench, just staring up into the starry sky. _What's going on? Kikyo's alive. I don't know how yet. Inuyasha seems to be pleased that Kikyo's alive. So am I, but... who is Inuyasha going to go with? What was the point of that fight with Naraku? Why did he want me to go with him? If Kikyo's alive, where'd my dream come from? What's Kikyo's condition? How are the other's doing? What's their injuries? _Everything lead to the one thing she didn't want to do at that moment. She had to go to Inuyasha's. She sighed as she laid down on the bench. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. _What if Inuyasha wants to go with Kikyo? What if... he leaves me? _She wiped the tear away. She opened her eyes to see someone's face directly above hers. She jumped up.

"Whoa, Kagome. Chill. What happened to you?"

"Sorry, Kouga. I didn't see you."

"It's alright. What happened?"

"Uh..." She didn't know what to tell him. "... why are you in the park at this time?"

"I sensed a demonic aura at the school. When I got there, the police had arrived. I smelled your scent and followed it here."

"Oh... well. We had a rendevous with Naraku. I knew that I could go home like this so I came here." Kouga nodded.

"Do you want to come over to my place? I can help with your injuries and we can talk more there." Kagome thought about it momentarily.

"Sure." He helped her to her feet and they walked back to the sidewalk and out of the park.

"Kagome, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for accusing your gang for the attack on my people."

"It's alright, Kouga."

Kagome looked around Kouga's home. "It's nice." Kouga nodded.

"It's alright for one or two people." He said. "Take a seat." Kagome sat down on his couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I got water, Coke, juice, or milk."

"Just water, please." He nodded as he walked over into the kitchen. Kagome looked down at her arm. The cut wasn't exactly deep, but it bled copiously. She went into the bathroom and wiped up most of the blood, washing the nasty cut out. She began to focus her energy to that one area of her arm. It, slowly, began to heal itself. She walked back into the living room, where Kouga was waiting with a glass in hand. She smiled and took the glass from his hand as she sat down next to him.

"Let me have a look at that cut on your arm."

"It's fine, now. Really."

"Just a look." he said as he pulled her sleeve back from her injury. When he didn't see it, he them caught on to why she was in the gang and what powers she had.

"You're a miko?" She nodded. _That explains a lot..._

"So, what happened at the battle?" Kagome didn't exactly know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him absolutely everything. Especially if one of them left her as a single woman, in his mind.

"Well, Inuyasha took on Naraku and I took on one of his strongest companions."

"Alone?"

"For a little bit. She tried to hit me with an attack, but I erected a barrier around myself. I didn't think I could hold it long enough, but Sango distracted Kagura for me. After that, I was on my own for a little while again. She managed to hit me in the arm with a blade." He nodded. "After a while, Miroku joined me in the fight. We almost had her pinned down when Inuyasha and Naraku heard the police sirens. They got away."

"Sounds like a rough night."

"A little."

"Listen. I know that I was a jerk before and I shouldn't have hit on you so damn much, but I want to be friends and ONLY friends." Kagome smiled.

"Who's the girl?" Kouga gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's obvious, Kouga."

"Her name's Ayame. She's part of my gang now."

"Wolf demon?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it all goes well." Kouga nodded.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. She heard her phone go off. Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at the caller. Inuyasha. She sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I stopped by the shrine and your mother said that you were at Sango's and I know that you aren't."

"How do you know that I'm not?"

"Because Sango's missing."

"She's what?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't ran off, then you'd know these things."

"Where are you at?"

"Right now, I'm parked outside of your house."

"Well, I'll meet up with you at the park."

"Fine, but I want some answers whenever you get there." Kagome rolled her eyes and shut her phone. _That'll piss him off a little more..._ She put her phone in her pocket and her head hung low.

"What's wrong?"

"Sango, she's missing... no one's seen her since the battle."

"You're meeting up at the park?"

"Yeah." Kagome swore that she wouldn't cry, so she was holding back tears at the moment. Kouga put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll get some more help and take you over there." She hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

* * *

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"There here to help, Inuyasha. Don't be jumping down their throats."

"Yeah, dog-breath."

"I'm in the perfect mood for kicking someone's ass. It's a good thing that you and your whole gang is here." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and pulled him off into another corner so they could speak more in private.

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but the more help the better. Have you checked with the police?" Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Yes, I checked the police. I've tried her cell and pager. Miroku is in the process of checking all of the hospitals."

"Good. You do have some of a brain." Inuyasha smirked wickedly.

"You're searching with me." He said as he walked back to the others. Two more cars pulled up. One was Miroku, who looked forlorn, and the other was Sesshomaru. "Oh, great." Inuyasha said rather loudly. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What have you been doing this evening, little brother?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"I'll explain everything to you." By the time that Kagome did explained everything to Sesshomaru, there was a few more fights in between various people and Inuyasha, Kouga being his main target. Kagome had never seen him in a worse mood than he was at that moment. Even though he was extremely attractive whenever he was mad. She _swoon_ed.

Flashback:

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He seems alright. I only got to say hi to him." Sango nodded in agreement.

"He's okay. Just watch out if he gets mad or has a temper." She whistled to emphasize her point. Kagome laughed.

"I'll take that as a warning."

Kagome sighed. Just knowing that Sango was missing, and could be injured or even dead was unbearable. She couldn't imagine how Miroku was feeling. She could see how he was taking it. He was pale and zoned out to the world. He was obviously worried. Kagome was taken out of her thoughts whenever Inuyasha pulled her by the wrist into his car.

"Come on. Let's go." As soon as they got into the car, they were yelling and screaming so much that they couldn't even hear themselves. Once they both stopped to breath, there was a silence. Kagome took that time to calm down a little.

"Why don't we take this one question at a time?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, how's Kikyo and where is she?"

"She doing much better. She's at my place. Last time I saw her, she was sleeping. My turn. Where were you?"

"I ran into Kouga and he saw the condition I was in and asked me over to his house."

"WHAT?"

"He's not interested in me anymore, Inuyasha. He has a girl, now."

"He better."

"Are you hurt from the battle? What about Miroku?" His voice and intense, suspicious glare softened... a little.

"Miroku got away without a cut. He has a few bruises, but that's it. I'm almost completely healed since I was in my demon form. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I had a bad cut on my arm, but it's already healed completely."

"Why did you run off and not meet back at my place? Kikyo was asking for you." Kagome didn't want to answer. She knew she'd have to admit it all to him.

"I believe it was my turn."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not and don't try to change the subject." Kagome sighed. She knew that she'd have to tell him eventually. She decided to use her turn for a question.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" He sighed.

"It's a little weird to have someone you formerly loved come back from the dead, but I've moved on. It can't be the same whenever that love has died once and your heart belongs to another." He looked over at Kagome. She was staring at her feet. _I feel like a complete moron. _

"Sorry..."

"For what?"

"Doubting you. It's just..."

"I would have thought the same thing if I saw you in the position I was in with Kouga. I was helping Kikyo stand whenever you came around the corner. I was switching arms to support her with whenever you came around the corner." That made her feel even more stupid.

"I'm sor-"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Thanks."


	13. Rescue

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Chapter 13**

"Where are we going?"

"I have a gut instinct that Sango isn't just injured and laying somewhere wounded. Someone got to her. Probably one of Naraku's companions. Someone had to see something that was going on." Kagome nodded.

"Someone should have, but we don't know where Sango went, what she was doing. How are we suppose to find that out."

"If I turn hanyou, I still might be able to pick up on her trail."

"Might?"

"It could have worn off by now."

"So, it's possible that it won't work?"

"Yes."

"What's our chances?"

"I'd have to say 25 to 75."

"That's comforting." She mumbled. "If you turned into a hanyou, the Wolf Clan and Sesshomaru would sense your aura and would rush to the area. There's got to be some other way."

"I don't see how." Kagome sighed. _What happened? _Flashback:

"Hiraikotsu." Sango called out as she threw her boomerang. It cut off Kagura's attack short. Kagome nodded her thanks to Sango. She glanced at the car.

"Sango, get Kikyo out of the car and to a safe place."

"Kikyo? How-?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out later. Just go." Sango nodded and Miroku looked back and forth in between his three friends. He didn't know which one to help. Sango saw his confusion.

"Help Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and ran off. Sango opened the car door and saw Kikyo passed out. She picked her up and ran away from the school.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered as she suddenly came to a realization.

"What?"

"Kikyo. Sango took Kikyo away from the battle. Kikyo had to of seen something unless she was still unconscious." Inuyasha's eyes opened in realization. He stopped suddenly, turning the car around and sped off towards his place.

"That's true." They got to his house in no time. Once they pulled into the garage, Inuyasha saw the door leading inside open and he knew something was wrong. They got out, going into the place Inuyasha called a home.

"Oh, my God." Kagome said as she entered. It was wrecked. His furniture was overturned, papers everywhere, all of the lights were on. Inuyasha growled and ran back into his bedroom. He came out grumbling.

"They took her. She's gone and so are half of the weapon's from the practice room."

"How did they find this place out?"

"I don't know, but I know who took both of them now."

"Who?" He held up an good size piece of a tentacle.

"Naraku."

"What are we going to do?"

"We going back to his hide-out."

"Should we tell the others?"

"They'll know."

* * *

Miroku drove around frantically searching the streets. After a while, he sighed. He hadn't given up hope. No... he wouldn't give up until she was found. He pulled over and put his head in his hands. _Okay. I need to think straight. What happened? Who could of taken her? And why did they do it?_

**Flashback:**

"What happen to you guys?" Sango took a deep breath.

"Naraku killed my parents and my little brother. At first, my family and I worked for his father. We had put in most of the research to make his 'operations' work. We're going to turn him in. We had evidence at one time, but the day we were going to turn us in. He had us all shot. Naraku was the one who shot us. My family was the first ones that he had killed. I was the only one who survived." She was wiping tears from her eyes constantly after she told the memory from her past. Miroku swallowed. "It's okay Sango. We'll get him for what he has done."

Miroku growled, much as Inuyasha would have done. There was no doubt in his mind who had done it.

**Flashback:**

Miroku looked back and forth in between his three friends. He didn't know which one to help. Sango saw his confusion.

"Help Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and ran off. Sango opened the car door and saw Kikyo passed out. She picked her up and ran away from the school.

Miroku's hands clenched into fists. That was the last time anyone saw her. _I should have helped her. I should of went with her._ Miroku, then, caught onto the same connection that Inuyasha and Kagome did. He sped off in the direction of Inuyasha's. While he was pulling down Inuyasha's street, he spotted Inuyasha's car taking down the road. _They must have thought of the same thing I did. I wonder what they found out._ He followed them down the road. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Kagome up.

Ring. Ring. Rin-

"Hello?"

"Hey. What'd you find out?"

"Uh..." He saw Kagome whisper something to Inuyasha in the car ahead of them. He replied and took the phone from her hand.

"Hey. I have something you're not going to like."

"What?"

"They took Kikyo and trashed my place completely. I found a piece of Naraku's tentacle so I'm sure that it was them, even though I had no doubts in the first place."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm planning on confronting the them on there grounds."

"How? We don't know where they are."

"We got a good clue the other day, remember?" Miroku nodded as he recalled the experience in the old, abandoned place.

"You think that they're there?"

"It's a good guess. Where are you at?"

"Right behind you." He saw Inuyasha look in his rear view mirror.

"Pull over in the gas station up ahead. We'll have to make some sort of plan."

"Alright. Let's do that."

* * *

Inuyasha pulled over about a mile away from Naraku's hide-out. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha got out. Inuyasha popped the trunk and grabbed a backpack out and handed it to Kagome. She strapped it onto her back and slung a quiver of arrows on her back as well. Miroku grabbed his staff as Inuyasha took out the Tetsusiaga and strapped it onto his waist. 

"Let's go." They snuck off into the darkness. After running up the road for a while, the house came into view. There were lights lit up on the inside. Shadows could be seen moving back and forth across the upstairs windows. They snuck until they were about 300 feet away from the house. Inuyasha crouched in the tall grass and weeds. Miroku and Kagome hid behind a tree. Kagome set her stuff onto the ground. Inuyasha looked over at his friends.

**Flashback:**

"We're going to check out those secret passage ways that we saw, but first we need to scout out the area and take out the outside guards on the west side of the house." He said.

"What about the basement and the attic? They could be in there, too."

"We're checking the passageways, because that's the most likely place that they'll be. If they aren't, someone else might be prisoner there." Miroku and Kagome nodded to show that they understood."It's safer in numbers. When start out, we need to take out as many people as we can stealthily."

"Okay. So, how are me going to do this?" Miroku asked.

"I think that you and I will see how many guards there are and decide how to do it from there. If someone sounds an alarm, Kagome can stand from a safe distance and hit some with her arrows as we take out whoever she doesn't." They nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go."

Miroku peered around the side of the tree at the building. Avoiding light that shined from the windows without being seen would probably be the most difficult part. Taking out the guards would be easy. He counted five people that they would have to take out. He looked over at Inuyasha and held up his fingers to tell him how many he saw. Inuyasha shook his head. He had counted six. He also had a different angle. The sixth one was smoking a cigarette and was coming around the corner. _I'll take care of him..._

"Okay, we'll sneak to opposite sides. I'll do a bird call. You'll get as many of them as you can and they'll turn with the commotion. That'll be my turn. By that time, most of them should be gone." Miroku nodded. Kagome looked up into the tree. She decided that would be the best view from the house and the branches were so thick, it'd be easy to keep balance. She whispered to Inuyasha.

"Wait until I get into a good position." He nodded as he ran quietly, but swiftly over to her. "Here. Let me take your bag and I'll give it to you once you're ready." She nodded as she began to climb the tree. She moved across to find a better position when a branch snapped. She cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" A voice of one of the guards called.

"It's just the wind, coward." Another one said, his voice was too unsure to be convincing, though. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome get into position.

"What?" Miroku asked as he looked in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Nothing. Naraku's guards are already worried and scared half to death. This will be a piece of cake." Kagome nodded at Inuyasha. He threw her bag up to her and she caught it with ease. She took an arrow out of her quiver and notched it on her bow.

"Okay. Go." They nodded.

"Watch for me to wave to you before you come. I'd take the left side. There's less light over there." Miroku went up the right flank and Inuyasha went up the left. Once, Inuyasha ran up the field hiding behind bushes, trees. crouching in the deeper sections of grass. He watched as Miroku laid flat on the ground near the closest man. He got into position and whistled into his hands, making a high pitched tweeting sound. Miroku moved quickly and was able to take out two of the six. Inuyasha, then, took his chance and was able to get the smoker and another man. There was one man left in the middle. He fell to his knees.

"Please, don't hurt me." Miroku and Inuyasha stood at full height on each side of the man. _This isn't a man. He only looks to be about fifteen years old. _

"Why are you serving Naraku?" Inuyasha sighed as he waved to Kagome.

"I have no choice."

"No choice? What do you mean?"

"I'd have no place to go if I didn't serve him."

"What about your family?"

"Dead. They were killed by Naraku. He told me that he'd let me live if I served him." Inuyasha took a closer look at the boy. There was something about the boy that seemed familiar.

"What's your name?"

"Kohaku." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Kohaku? Do you have a sister named Sango?" The boy's eyes began to water.

"I did, but Naraku shot her and my parents." Miroku looked up. Inuyasha growled.

"What all has that bastard done?" He looked at Kohaku and pulled him to his feet.

"You still have someone to care for, kid. Naraku lied to you. Your sister, Sango, she's here." Kohaku straightened up.

"What? That can't be. Where?" Kagome, slowly, stepped over to them.

"What's up?" Miroku looked over at Kagome.

"I... this is Sango's little brother." he said as he plopped to the ground. Kagome walked over to Miroku.

"You're not making any sense. Sango's brother is dead."

"Obviously not. Naraku told him that all of his family was dead and that he'd let him live if he served him." Kagome looked curiously at Kohaku.

"They have the same eye and hair color."

"Sango's alive? Where is she?"

"Naraku kidnaped her earlier today. He, also, captured my cousin. Have you hear anything about prisoners or attacks?"

"Rumors. We were warned that a team might attack here tonight and we needed to be on guard all hours of the night to find someone who Naraku claims he had nothing to do with."

"Those rumors are true, except Naraku has nothing to do with it. Your sister is part of this team, we had a fight with Naraku earlier today and she was missing ever since." Kohaku looked down.

"I'm going to join you."

"Wait a minute, Kohaku. I just found out that you're alive and your sister would kill me if I let you go into battle. I don't know if she knows you're alive." Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Wait, Miroku. We could use this to our advantage." Kohaku looked at Miroku.

"Miroku." He whispered quietly. "Do I... know you from somewhere?"

"I knew Sango ever since I was 4. I knew you, too."

"Your name... you just seem familiar somehow." Miroku nodded.

"What were you saying, Inuyasha?"

"I was saying that Kohaku could prove to be useful."

"How?" Inuyasha smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Kohaku went into the house. He stretched and cracked his neck. 

"Your duty isn't over, yet. Get back into position." Someone yelled. Kohaku shot a look at him and went back outside.

"There four on the inside, but to get to the room that you were saying you only have one." Inuyasha smirked.

"Naraku probably figures we'd take the most guarded path, but the dark, corridor might be crowded. We'll have to wait."

"For what?"

"The others to arrive." Kagome's gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?" Just then, Kagome saw one of Naraku's guards fly into the front yard. He was already unconscious. Peeking around the corner was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha waved him over. He crept slowly around the house.

"Naraku has to know that we're here. He can sense my aura."

"Not to mention Kouga's."

"Kouga's here?" Inuyasha looked at her and she gave him a questioning look. He sighed.

"There was a reason why we took the west side of the building. Sesshomaru took the east and Kouga took the north." He looked over at Sesshomaru. "What's the signal to tell Kouga to go?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Go. Now!" He shouted. They head a bang. It sounded like someone kicked a door down. Inuyasha would have laughed if it would have been appropriate.

"Well, that's good enough."

* * *

Sango stirred. She didn't know where she was or what she had just been through. Right now, all she knew was her head was aching and she was in a rather cold, dark place. She saw a small light in the corner of the room. It looked only to be a candle or torch. It didn't give off very much light. She slowly stood up walking over to the door. She sensed movement behind her and turned around. The light vanished and reappeared. Something had moved in front of it. She opened her mouth, but her voice was nothing more than mere scratching sounds. She cleared her throat and tried again. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"So, you're finally awake, are you? It's no use trying to escape, I've tried everything in my power." The voice was feminine.

"Who are you?" The illumination of the candle allowed her to see a hand that picked up the candle. The person came closer. She recognized the face.

"Kikyo?"

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of Inuyasha. Where are we?"

"My guess would be Naraku's dungeon."

"Why? How are you here? You were suppose to have died in the car accident." Kikyo shook her head.

"No, I survived. Naraku must have made it look like I had died. All I remember from the accident was that someone rear-ended me. I had lost control of the car and slammed into a guard rail. My head was slammed against the steering wheel. I was rendered unconscious. He took me and place me here. One day after I woke up, he came to give me food and drink. I demanded to know why I was placed in here and he said that I was to be of use to him and I'd be a distraction. So, I was stuck here."

"What happened whenever he took you to the battle?" Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Battle? What battle?"

"The one with the Stealth Assassins and Demon Syndicate. Where we found you."

"What are you talking about? I don't have the slightest clue." Sango's eyes opened widely.

"Wait. You don't remember?"

"I told you I don't." Sango took a deep breath.

"I'm regret to inform you that it seems like Naraku's been drugging you somehow and has been using you to get to us." Sango's eyes came into realization. "You... you were the one who hit me."

_

* * *

Inuyasha peeked around the corner. All of the guards heard the back door fall and ran to see what it was. That left it perfectly open to them. Inuyasha smirked and nodded at Sesshomaru. He nodded back as they separated. Sesshomaru headed back to help Kouga as Inuyasha, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kagome snuck toward the dark secret passageway. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was taking the backpack off of her back. She unzipped it and began searching through the supplies for flashlights. Inuyasha looked up at Kohaku._

"I think it's best if you stay here. Keep a watch out for us. If someone comes, knock on the wall four times." He said. Kohaku moved to complain, but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha knows what he's doing. Don't worry. I won't them hurt or take Sango away again." Kagome heard the sincerity in his voice. Then a slight whisper, "Ever." Kagome sighed and pulled out the flashlights. After throwing on to Inuyasha and handing one to Miroku, she looked up.

"I'm going to leave the bag here. If anyone comes in here and asks you what you're doing, tell them that you found the bag outside the door and you were seeing if we were here." He nodded. Inuyasha nodded his approval.

"Don't worry, kid. Are you ready?" He glanced in between Miroku and Kagome. They nodded. He clicked the small button to turn on the flashlight and slowly opened the door. The hinges creaked slightly, but that didn't phase them. Inuyasha slowly crept down the hall, Kagome following behind him, and Miroku in the rear. Inuyasha shined his light on the floor ahead of him, stepping over some rotted floor and rubble. Miroku shined his flashlight at the was ahead. Inuyasha saw where to turn and he did so. Another hallway, but there were a few doors along the sides. Inuyasha sighed. _Great... Which door? _He grumbled and turned around. Kagome ran dead into him. He wrapped his arms around her before she could fall on her butt.

"Sorry."

"You apologize to much."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to transform. Don't freak out and scream like a baby." She gave him a look.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." he said with a innocent smile. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy for the transformation. His lips grew thin in determination and his eyebrows furrowed together. It looked like he was in pain. Kagome saw his dog ears appear at the top of his head. Fangs grew in his mouth and his fingernails grew out and became hard and corse, becoming claws. He had rich gold for eyes and silver for hair. He coughed lightly. He wasn't expecting the scent of mold and standing water to overcome his sense of smell so heavily. He went forward, sniffing at each door. The first door had a human scent, and it definitely wasn't Sango or Kikyo. He tapped on the door lightly.

"Thank God. He should have switch shifts three hours again." Inuyasha heard someone mumbled. The door opened and the guy didn't know it was coming. Inuyasha upper-cut him in the chin, knocking him out immediately. He fell flat against the floor. "Stay here." Inuyasha whispered to the others. He went into the extremely small room. Searching the guard, he picked up some keys and a small dagger. He emerged from the room and handed the dagger to Kagome. She took it, but gave in a questioning look.

"You don't have a close-combat weapon. Just in case you need it." She nodded and put the dagger in her belt. Inuyasha walked to the next room. No smell came from there. The same went on for a few doors, until he came to another one.

"Here, we are." He could hear someone whispering. He tapped on the door. "Pst..."

"Who's there?" Sango called from the other side of the door.

"It's me. Are both you alright?" He said as he took out the keys, trying each one into the lock.

"Inuyasha?"

"In the flesh, Kagome and Miroku are here too, Sango."

"The whole gang's here, huh?"

"What did you think, Sango? That we'd abandon you?" Kagome asked.

"I thought something might have happened. You guys normally get here quicker." There was humor evident in her voice.

"Explain that later. Kikyo, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good." Inuyasha got tired of searching for the key.

"How big is the room your in?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm just going to bust the damn door down."

"Hang on." Inuyasha heard them move to a corner. "Okay. Go." With one kick the door was down. Inuyasha stepped aside and let Kagome and Miroku in. Miroku immediately went over to Sango. Kagome went to them both. She opened her backpack and pulled out some bandages.

"Are you both alright?" Sango nodded lightly at her, even though she couldn't do it well, due to the fact that Miroku was hugging her. Kikyo smiled lightly.

"You're still the same. Worrying about me over yourself. Do you realize that those were your first words to me since I disappeared?" Kagome looked down.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"What's_ everything_? You've done nothing to need my forgiveness. You're exactly the same. You really need to stop apologizing for things that you didn't do, especially when there's nothing to forgive." Inuyasha stepped over.

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell her." He said with a light smile. Kikyo nodded.

"Similar minds think alike. Rushing to my rescue again, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah... it must run in your family. I had to do it for her too." He pointed at Kagome. She shot a glare at him, but quickly dropped it.

"Sorry." Inuyasha and Kikyo both sighed and shook their heads at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled lightly. Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku, smiled, and looked away respectively. Inuyasha caught that and looked over.

"Get a room, you two." Sango blushed lightly and pulled back. Miroku looked over.

"Leave us alone." He said calmly as his arms stowed around her waist. _That's so cute... _Kagome thought. She smiled and looked over at Inuyasha. He looked at her and sighed. Inuyasha heard someone walking down the hallway. He made his way toward the door and took a peek around the corner.

"Sango, there's something I got to tell you. It'll come as a complete surprise."

"What?"

"Why didn't you call me or come out?" A voice said. Sango's eyes widened in surprise as the boy turned the corner and stopped ranting as soon as he locked eyes with her. "Kohaku..." Her voice gave out on her as she did something no one thought she'd do. Sango fainted.


	14. Final Battle: Good Vrs Evil

**High School Dilemma**

**Chapter 14**

Sango opened her eyes slightly. She saw several people standing above her. Why was she laying on the floor? She, then, saw a face that made her remember. "Kohaku?"

"Sango?" He offered her a hand. She accepted it. As he helped her up, he pulled her into a hug.

"I thought that you were dead."

"I thought that you were, too. What happened to you?"

"I don't exactly remember all of it. After mom and dad were killed and I thought you were dead, Naraku held me in a room for I don't know how long. It was driving me insane. There was no one there. Nothing to do. One day, Naraku came in. He pulled me to my feet by the throat. He told me that he'd kill me right then and there. I was a coward. After scaring me, he offered to keep me alive, only if I would work for him. Whenever Inuyasha and Miroku attacked I cowarded again. I must have looked pitiful, begging for my life."

"I don't blame you. Inuyasha can be very scary." Miroku commented. Inuyasha growled.

"Can it, monk. It's time that we get out of here and see how everyone else is fairing." Inuyasha commented. Sango put an arm around her brother's shoulders, causing him to blush. He wasn't used to affection anymore. Inuyasha looked out the door. He could see a light shining from the other hallway. He gestured for them to be quiet, which was quickly obeyed. A drunken guard wandered toward the guard's booth. Inuyasha saw him trip. He decided to make a quick run for it and knocked the man out before he realized that he had tripped over his friend. Miroku snuck to Inuyasha's earlier position and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Inuyasha came out into the hallway and waved them on.

* * *

Sesshomaru grumbled as the guards kept coming. _How many idiots follow that bastard?_ He sighed. His claws began to drip with poison. It wasn't enough to kill a man, but it was enough to cause some serious burns and injuries. Three men began to rush him at once. "Hasn't anyone told you to fight fair?" He dodged the first man who lunged at him. Instantly, the man regretted it, because he had a rather long way to roll down the stairs. The next guy took out a dagger. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sidestepped the man's pathetic attempt to cut him. He slit his side with his claws. He yelled in pain as the acid began to eat away the skin around the cut. The third man tried to tackle him to the ground, but Sesshomaru ducked, causing his attacker to crash into the thick railing of the staircase. He smirked as the guy stood up and fell over again.

There was no one on the lower floor, but Kouga was being held up by some guards as he could hear. Three of the doors were still shut in the hallway. He knew that there were many more guards. He moved to the open door and cautiously peeked in. No one was in. He went inside and looked around. It was a rather large room. There was some thick trim around the door. It looked like it was used for a ledge. On two wall was windows. It would be easy to see if anyone was coming from the front side of the house. Sesshomaru heard the fourth stair, which was on the brink of collapsing, creaking. He jumped up onto the ledge. His hand knocked down a old can. He took it and dropped it off of the ledge.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Sesshomaru leaned forward a little. He saw a someone directly under him, scanning the room. He smirked as he jumped down, directly in front of the man. He smirked at the look of terror on the man's face.

"God damn it, Sesshomaru." Miroku cursed, echoed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Should have expected something." Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, where's Kouga?"

"He's finishing up his group down stairs."

"Feh. That moron can't handle a few wimpy humans."

"I heard that." Kouga said as he came up the stairs. He had a few members of his gang with him. One of them was clutching a wound on his side. Kagome immediately took out a bandage from her pack. Kikyo took it out of her hand. Kagome gave her a questioning look.

"I'll help the wounded. Go get Naraku back." She said. "Hit him a few times for me." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha went over to the group.

"Okay. Who's with me?"

"I." Sesshomaru said as he moved toward Inuyasha. Kagome joined the two brothers as did Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kouga. Kouga's gang rested and were attended to by Kikyo. Kouga went over to him men.

"Keep guard here. If anyone not of the group that goes in right now comes out... well... use your imagination." They saluted him.

"Sure thing, boss."

* * *

Naraku opened his eyes. They were glowing crimson red. "Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Come. They will arrive soon."

"Yes, Master Naraku." She turned around and rolled her eyes. Naraku turned to a nasty looking lizard demon and began chanting. Slowly, he became to be invisible. Naraku smirked.

"Make them suffer." Naraku moved out of the room.

"Your control over us is soon to end." Kagura trailed distantly behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing next to Sesshomaru, both of them scanning the room they were in. As soon as they went inside, the door seemed to disappear. No one understood it, but it happened. They caught a hold of a demon's scent and followed it here. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose.

"There's a foul stench in this room. There's a demon aura, but no one's here." Inuyasha nodded.

"I don't see what's going on around here. Something's not right."

"A great evil is afoot here. Long ago, there was a sacred scroll pertaining to a spell. It cause invisibility. It was told to confuse the enemy. Eventually, they'd go insane, trying to find a way out. Naraku must have figured out the spell and now..." Miroku was caught off-guard and something hit him square in the chest with an amazing amount of strength. He fell backwards and skidded across the floor.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted as she ran over to him. Miroku coughed as he stood to his feet.

"I'm alright. What was that?" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusiaga.

"I don't have a clue." Sesshomaru growled.

"My guess is that Naraku has found a way to put that spell among demons. Invisibility would be a great power for one to have."

"But that's impossible." Miroku said.

"Did you see what hit you, monk?"

"Well.. no, but..."

"Unless we're all blind, then it's the only possible way." Sesshomaru said as he shut his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"But..."

"Be quiet now." Inuyasha mumbled something.

"Why?" Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed his sword and swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru in shock as a demon hissed.

"You filth... I'm the great Kuria." Sesshomaru smirked.

"How's that cut on your side doing?"

"You must be the demon lord."

"My reputation precedes me. Too bad I never heard of you before."

"You'll regret that remark before I'm through with you."

"Well, why don't you stop the chit-chat and try?" Inuyasha caught the sound of dripping. He turned. Blood was dripping from a corner onto the floor. It was a good thing Sesshomaru had got him. He flexed his claws. He jumped into that corner, aiming from his invisible enemy. Somehow, he managed to avoid him.

"Lizard demon?" He called out. Sesshomaru's ears picked up the sound of claws clattering against the wall, running. He smirked as he ran straight at the demon, almost pinning him to the wall with his sword. He managed to cut off a good size of his tail. The demon screamed again. Laying on the floor was a scaly piece of tail. He nodded at Inuyasha.

"Good call. Lizard." The demon hissed.

"You're too lucky, demon lord. Now, you'll pay." Sesshomaru didn't hear anything. The demon probably had grown his tail back already and he had covered his wound. Suddenly, a loud clatter was directly in front of him as the demon landed directly in front of him. Sesshomaru felt the impact of the demon's tail on his side. It knocked him across the room. Inuyasha jumped toward the demon's last known position, but was hit dead out of the air, but the demon's large tail. He skidded across the room next to Sesshomaru.

"Protecting pathetic humans? What'll happen when you realize that you failed?" Inuyasha didn't catch his meaning behind that statement until the demon's claws were hear clattering toward Kagome.

"No." He jumped up and ran, but from the trail of noise he knew he'd be too late. Kagome stood in shock as she could actually see the demon, coming toward her. She didn't have time to draw her bow. It was too fast. Kouga stepped in front of her just in time to take the impact of the demon.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha in front of her.

"Hang on, Kagome. I don't know where that demon is. Stay with the rest of the group." He jumped over to Kouga, landing by his side. As soon as he did, the demon attacked him from behind. Kagome was the only on who could see the demon. He was smirking in a way that she was disgusted with. He was holding onto Inuyasha's back, digging his claws into his chest from behind him. She notched her bow with an arrow. Closing her eyes, she clear her thoughts. After opening her eyes, the arrow glowed pink in miko energy. Inuyasha screamed in pain as his shirt front began to soak the crimson blood. Kagome drew back her bow and aim. Please, hit it... She released the arrow. A loud screeching cry of pain was flowing through the room. Kagome saw the demon pinned to the wall by her arrow. Everyone stared at her in shock as she stared after the now visible demon. She put her bow down as the demon disappeared into ash.

"Well, that settles that." She looked over at Kouga. He was on his feet. All he had was a light scrape across his forearm.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"No problem. Were you able to see the demon?" She nodded. "How?"

"I focused my miko energy on the demon. When I pinpointed his location. It was easy. When I knew that he was attack Inuyasha. I had a clear shot and he was staying still, which only made it easier." She looked over at Inuyasha. He was on his feet. Blood had soaked his shirt on the left shoulder. She looked him in the eyes to see if he was alright. He smiled lightly to tell her he was fine. She nodded. Sesshomaru grumbled something as a door suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. He growled. He was getting tired of these childish games.

"Let's settle this once and for all." He mumbled. Everyone followed Sesshomaru out of the room. Last was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sorry I didn't hit him before he cut you."

"This?" He said as he pointed to his shoulder. "This is nothing." He looked ahead. "Wait a minute." He said as he stopped her. Once everyone was out of sight, his arm stowed around her waist as he spun her around in his arms. He pressed his lips gently against hers. She couldn't help, but kiss him back. He smiled against her kiss. She swooned. Inuyasha pulled away with a light growl as his hearing picked up footsteps coming back. Miroku peeked his head around the corner.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." Inuyasha hissed as his crossed him arms in front of his chest, stubbornly. Kagome smiled as she looped her arm with his.

"The miko kill him?" Naraku asked his servant. The servant bowed his head.

"I'm afraid so, my lord. She had that she was able to see straight through the spell and saw exactly where she was."

"That miko seems to have more power than she lets on. She seems to have more power than Kikyo."

"Yes, my lord. Is that why you were going to capture her early this evening?" Naraku's eyes glowed red.

"How do you know of that attempt?" His servant shrunk back into the corner, shaking in fear on his hands and knees.

"Please, lord. It overheard a rumor. Please spare your humble servant." Naraku's eyes quit glowing. The demon sighed in relief. His master wasn't upset anymore. Naraku nodded at Kagura, who smirked lightly. The servant caught on. "No, my lord, please." Kagura's fan opening was the last time he saw.

* * *

Sesshomaru peered around a corner. There were two rather large demons guarding a door. He looked back. Inuyasha was now with the group again and he took the back. Inuyasha was watching his brother. Sesshomaru caught his eye and waved him forward. Inuyasha nodded. As he came forward, he paused a moment and shot Kouga a look. He nodded as if e understood what he meant and took over Inuyasha's position in the rear.

"There's two of them. They appear strong, but they are not. They haven't even caught on to our aura." Inuyasha nodded and winced when he pulled his injured shoulder a little. Sesshomaru gave him a look.

"I'm fine."

"Can you still fight?"

"Feh. Of course I can fight. I'm not a weakling." Inuyasha's voice began to raise.

"Okay. Here's your chance." Inuyasha peeked around the corner. They were walking toward them. He took out the Tetsusiaga. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. Doing so enhanced his hearing. He could hear them whispering to each other.

"Are you sure you heard something?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Do you see a challenge?"

"No, I see a weak bastard who has the senses of a human." The insulted demon growled and socked the other one in the face. They began quarreling amongst themselves. Inuyasha growled with annoyance. He stepped out from the corner, swiping his sword. One of the demons were beheaded. Before the other one could react, Inuyasha impaled his through the stomach with his sword. Sesshomaru just watched. 'I'd hate to admit it, but that was an excellent move.' Inuyasha went over to the door and then looked behind him.

"Are you all coming?" Sesshomaru nodded as he went to the door. The others followed. Here comes hell, Naraku. You can't expect much less... Inuyasha looked at the door handle.

"Is everyone ready?" He saw all of their heads nod. His protective gaze halted on Kagome. She gave a simple smile of encouragement along with another nod. He turned the handle, pushing the door, open. Immediately, a huge gust of wind surrounded them, pushing them back. Inuyasha looked straight ahead and saw Kagura, the source of the wind. He growled as he pulled out the Tetsusiaga. No one knows of Tetsusiaga's real power. Maybe it's time to reveal them. He thought. He looked straight ahead at Kagura and her attack of the wind. There it is... He said to himself as he saw where the two winds met. "WIND SCAR." Miroku's and Kagome's felt a surge of energy coming from the sword. Suddenly, a huge amount of energy released itself from the large blade. Sesshomaru smirked. _That's the Tetsusiaga's true power. I've never seen it before. _Kagura screamed as the oncoming attack hit her full force, blowing her back into the wall. Miroku had moved quickly as the wind began blowing. After nearly losing his footing, he stuck his staff into the flooring. It broke as he staff when through and it solid ground. He reached for Sango and held her close to him so as to make sure she didn't get blown back. All of the demons were able to keep their footing and Kouga held Kagome against him. Sesshomaru had grabbed Kohaku by the shoulder. The wind died down and Sesshomaru let go of the boy. Kouga let go of Kagome.

"Thank you, Kouga. Not only for now, but for earlier as well."

"No problem." Miroku pulled his staff out of the floor. Sango smiled.

"Thanks."

"No big deal." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I wasn't about to let you go." Sango looked up.

"Miroku, no perverted thoughts up there right now. We have a fight to win." He nodded.

"I know." Sango unsheathed the katana she had 'borrowed' from one of the fallen guards. Miroku sighed. "Here goes another battle with Naraku, let's just hope this time we finish it."

* * *

They filtered in the room. Inuyasha moved to the far side of the room, so that he stood directly in front of Naraku.

"It's over, Naraku. Surrender or die."

"Just like a hero, Inuyasha. You would give me a chance to live, but I'm sorry. To surrender is to cower and I'm no coward. To die is a way of honor, I'm a man of honor."

"What's honorable about you? You're a deceiver, thief, and kidnapper. Those ways are not honorable."

"It all depends on the reason."

"What? Do you think you're some kind of martyr?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, if that's what you believe, you're the best deceiver to ever live. You deceived yourself into believing so, but if you insist, martyrs die for their beliefs. I'll have your head now." He said as the Tetsusiaga quivered as his energy pulsed through it. He jumped forward, swiping the sword horizontally. Naraku jumped back quickly as he dodged the attack. He glared daggers at the hanyou.

"Let it be hell for your friends as well." He snapped his fingers. In from an invisible door, many, many demon came into the room. Sango found herself wishing she had her weapon. Her grip tightened on the sword in her hand as a demon turned toward her.

"Let's get this show on the road." She blocked the demon's claws with the katana in her hand. The demon swiped at her with his other hand, but she pushed away from him and swiped the sword at the hand, cutting it clean off. The demon howled in anger and pain. Sango took the opportunity to impale the demon through the gut with the blade. Sango glanced beside her at Miroku. He was staring at the demon in front of him. The demon didn't usher a word. It charged him with it's claw extended. Miroku sighed. The demon lunged at him, but Miroku took his staff and swung it like a baseball hat at the demon's head. It skidded off in a different direction toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was doing fine on his own. By the time Sango and Miroku had one demon down, he had take out four. Poison was dripping off of his claws. The scowl on his face was enough to knock the fear into some of the minor demons. His poise told them that he would slaughter them if they made one move. As if they had telepathic abilities, they all charged him as one. He smirked. He took the sword from his waist. Before anyone knew it, all of the demons had different limbs laying on the floor and was screaming in pain. One had his chest completely sliced open. Sesshomaru wasn't completely heartless. After a moment of enjoying what he thought was fair, to leave the demon to bleed to death, he finished him off. Sesshomaru spoke few words.

"If you're alive, you're lucky. Get out of here." The four other demons stood up. They glared daggers at Sesshomaru's back. One of them lunged at him. Sesshomaru didn't even look back. He flicked poison into the demon's eyes.

"Ungrateful." He glanced around. The demon slayer and monk were doing fine on their own... for humans that was. He looked to his other side. If a human could fight, it was the miko. She wasn't stopping. No demon could get close enough to hit her. As soon as she shot an arrow, another one had replaced it. He smirked. He found he liked the miko(NOT romantically). Just as that thought finished, a demon was subtly sneaking around her. He growled. He ran across the room. The demon barely got a glimpse of him before he slammed him against the wall. Grabbing a hold of his collar, he chucked the guy into a group that was about to charge Kagome and him. Sesshomaru smirked lightly and glanced at Kagome. She smiled at him and nodded her thanks. He nodded back at her. Kagome could definitely see the resemblance in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, especially right then. Sesshomaru heard a demon coming from behind him and closed his eyes. Kagome had a feeling he knew exactly when he was. She was proved right whenever Sesshomaru turned quickly and dug his claws into the demon's stomach, causing the demon to scream in pain.

Kagome thought of Sesshomaru as a stiff, but she was beginning to respect him a little more. He was always there whenever they needed help. She knew it was probably because he didn't exactly like Naraku, but she also have a hunch that it was also because Inuyasha was in a little trouble. _Speaking of Inuyasha... _she thought as she turned to see him facing off with Naraku. His chest was heaving as he breathed in and out. His eyes was locked on Naraku in a heated gaze. Determination was etched on his face. The Tetsusiaga was raised in a defensive position. There were several cuts all over his body, but none of then looked to be too bad. Still, they probably hurt like hell. Naraku felt her gaze and quickly glanced at her. Inuyasha took Naraku's distraction to his best use. He leaped forward and swung the Tetsusiaga at him. Naraku jumped backward, but the sword cut off his sleeve of the baboon suit and a rather large gash was on his arm to where the bone was visible. He growled lowly.

"How dare you." He said his voice rose in anger.

"Shut up with the chit-chat and fight." Naraku ran toward Inuyasha. He flexed his claws and began swiping at Inuyasha. He dodged all of them until he was back against a wall. Naraku swiped at him and Inuyasha jumped up and put his feet on the wall. He pushed off and flipped over Naraku so that Naraku was pinned against the wall.

"Fancy moves hanyou, but it all ends here." He launched an attack. Inuyasha easily dodged every attempt.

"Feh. You're still as slow as you ever where." He growled. He saw the in Naraku's assault, he leaves his stomach unprotected. He ducked under Naraku's swiping claws and used his own claws. Inuyasha grumbled as his claw entered into Naraku's abdomen. Blood ran down his arm to his elbow and dripped down to the floor. Kagome closed her eyes and turned around. She could stand the sight of blood, even the sight of Naraku's pain, but that was a bit much. She heard glass shatter and turned back around. Inuyasha and Naraku were missing, but the shattered glass belonged to the window. She ran to the window. Laying flat on his back in the drive-way was Naraku. From what she could tell, his eyes weren't open and he wasn't moving, but yet so was Inuyasha, who was laying in a ditch a few feet away. Kagome would have gasped by her breath caught in her throat. She ran out of the room down the hall, back the way that they came from. When she entered the room where they fought the lizard demon the doors disappeared once again. Kagome looked around her until she spotted an enemy in the middle.

"Naraku." She hissed as if his name was poison. A low chuckle emitted from the man.

"Yes?"

"How are you here? I just saw you fall out the window."

"Ah, I see that you were deceived by my decoy. Inuyasha must have been as well. It sounded like he was giving them hell up there."

"He was."

"Now, Kagome. I have you stuck in this room, without a weapon." He said as he gestured for her bow. She reached back , but didn't feel her bow there.

"Bastard." Naraku chuckled once again.

"I could use your miko energy. Why don't you give your soul up to me?"

"Why don't you burn in hell?"

"If that's how you're going to act, I'm going to have to take it by force. I don't want to have to do that."

"Do you really think that I'd just sale my soul to you? For what?"

"Inuyasha's life." Kagome stopped.

"What?"

"My decoy can't die unless I die. So, he isn't exactly defeated." A window appeared and Kagome looked out. Inuyasha was still battling the decoy. He didn't seem like he had much left in him. He wasn't quick on his feet. He had some problems seeing straight as she could tell by him rubbing his eyes and completely missing the decoy whenever he moved to strike him.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome by a window for a moment before the window disappeared and became part of the building.

"Kagome." He yelled. The demon ahead of him moved to strike him. Inuyasha growled.

"Pitiful bastard. Get out of my way." He yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusiaga once again. The demon smirked.

"Give me your best shot." Inuyasha growled. "WINDSCAR!" The energy moved toward the demon, who moved to dodge it, but wasn't quick enough. The energy tore the man to bits. Inuyasha sighed and put the Tetsusiaga back in it's sheath.

"Do you really think you can be rid of me that easy, Inuyasha?" A voice said. Inuyasha looked around, but saw no one. He sniffed the air, but it wasn't anything there. Suddenly, in front of him appeared 'Naraku', who struck him in the stomach. Inuyasha hunched over, gasping for breath. the decoy put his fists together, raised them over his head and struck Inuyasha in the back, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"You won't beat him. He'll tear that decoy apart."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Naraku closed his eyes for one moment. Kagome saw his lips moving. It looked like he had whispered Inuyasha's name. _That's it... He's controlling his decoy from here. Whatever he says like that is what Inuyasha is hearing from the decoy. I got to stop him or else Inuyasha will have no chance._ "I'm not just going to hand over my life for your selfish deeds, Naraku. You'll have to kill me before you can have my powers or my soul."

"Have it your way." Naraku said as he ran toward her. He jumped up and his claws extended. Kagome easily dodged his attack, simply my moving out of the way. Naraku smirked as he ran towards her again. Kagome, just, stood there. She kept her eye on Naraku's every move. _Not yet, just a moment longer... Hold it... now. _She used a miko power that he grandfather had just taught her. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Whenever Naraku came close enough, sparks came from her fingertips and shocked Naraku, who skidded backwards on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled himself over. 'Naraku' stood above him a small sword in hand. "This is your end, hanyou." Inuyasha didn't have any time to move. Naraku was already about to pierce his chest. Suddenly, Naraku screamed in pain. Inuyasha rolled a little ways away from him. He was in pain, but Inuyasha really didn't understand why. But it gave him an opportunity to strike. He did so the same way as before. His claws once again dug a hole in his stomach. He didn't like doing this, but it was effective. He could feel one of his organs brushing against his hand. He grabbed a hold of it and twisted. The decoy of Naraku fell to the ground in pain.

"You damn-." was the last word ushered from his lips. Inuyasha didn't feel the relief that he thought he'd feel from conquering Naraku. He didn't enjoy killing. If there was a way to settle it without having to kill him, he would have done it, but there wasn't.

* * *

Kikyo stood up. She sensed some trouble from Kagome. She knew of Kagome's spiritual powers and she knew she was much stronger than anyone realized. _Should I tell her?_

"What is it?" A member of the wolf tribe asked.

"I sense a little trouble from one of the friends that went to Naraku. It'll be fine though." Kikyo clasped her hands together. This process would normally take some time before being accomplished, but she had a good idea what was going on and, plus, it was easier due to the fact that they were related. _Kagome... can you hear me?_

* * *

Kagome saw that while Naraku was down, the window appeared again. She looked out and saw Inuyasha getting the wind knocked out of him and then struck down to the ground hard. She saw that he didn't move for a little while, before the window closed again. Naraku now stood on his feet. _I need to end this and quick ... _Suddenly, a voice came into her mind and she blacked out momentarily. _Kagome... can you hear me? _

I can hear you, but I can't see you.

Listen to me. I'll explain how we're able to speak with each other later. First, you need to learn an old technique I know of.

But Naraku.. he's liable to attack me at any time.

By the time we finish speaking, it'll only seem like a few seconds in time.

Really?

Yes. Now, listen Kagome. Listen carefully.

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the house and up the stairs. _Everyone else better be alright, or else. _He reached the top of the stairs to see Kikyo looking at what used to be the door that they headed through to fight the battle.

"What's going on here?" Kikyo turned to him.

"Naraku's still alive. What you fought was a decoy, a distraction."

"Where is Naraku now?"

"In the room fighting Kagome."

"What room? Where?" Kikyo pointed at the sealed-off wall.

"No." He extended his claws and struck at the invisible door, but was reflected by the barrier.

"I've tried to break it. It's no use."

"Damn it. What am I suppose to do, sit around here?"

"It's the only choice." Inuyasha growled. He hated this. Not only was he fooled, but now Kagome was fighting him alone in a room that he can't get to. He sat down and stared at the wall.

"How much do you care for her?" Kikyo asked softly. Inuyasha was taken by surprise. He knew this would come up sooner or later, but he didn't know how to answer. He loved her, but at no time he loved Kikyo as well. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, yet he wasn't about to lie about it either.

"I love her." Kikyo nodded. She thought that they seemed close. "Kikyo, I'm sorry, but now - things are different."

"I know. It seemed like you two were close. At first, it did anger me a little bit, but it's obvious that we truly went meant to be with each other. I can see that you've changed. She was the one who caused that. I'm happy for you, Inuyasha. You've got a special person. Never let her go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll live. Now, all I can ask for is your friendship. That's all that I want."

"And that you will have, forever." They stood in silence for a while. Inuyasha looked back at the wall.

"Can you sense anything?"

"Not right now, but Kagome will come out of this battle victorious."

"How do you know?" Kikyo looked at the 'door'. Her lips twitched upward.

"Because she's Kagome."

* * *

Kagome's sight was restored. Naraku had yelled something as her, but she didn't hear him.

"Hmm... Sorry. I didn't hear you. Can you speak a little louder?" She said sarcastically. Naraku growled at her and charged at her in an assault. Kagome caught the glint of a blade that Naraku had hid up his sleeve. She smirked. She didn't move nor did she react in anyway. Naraku moved to slice her throat, but Kagome dodged it. _But that's impossible. No human can move that fast. _Naraku looked around the room. She was on the complete opposite side of the room, with a bow in her hand. _How the... _Then he remember something he had read once. He was reading in an ancient scroll on demons, priestesses, and mikos from the past to study their techniques, styles, and powers. There was a myth of a miko called Midoriko. She was so powerful that she could shaped her spiritual energy into things. In the instance that he was in, it was a bow. _She's the reincarnation of Midoriko. _He thought. Kagome had an arrow notched in the bow and took aim, by the time that he gather together these thoughts. She released the arrow and mumbled one word. "Purify."

* * *

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. The door was flicking in and out. He growled and ran for it once it appeared. Kikyo walked inside. Inuyasha looked around the room. Naraku was on the floor. He was panting in pain. Suddenly, a light bursted from his chest, blinding the onlookers. Impulsively, Inuyasha jumped to Kagome, putting his arms around her and placing himself in front of whatever it was that could have been an attack. They shielded their eyes. By the time that it died down, a total different person was left in place of Naraku. He seemed to be a human around their age. He was laying on the ground, unconscious. Everyone just looked around.

"Okay. What just happened?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo didn't answer. She walked over to the man laying on the floor. She could see that his breathing was normal and his heartbeat was regular. She saw his eyes flutter open. He focused in on her.

"Ki-Kikyo?"

"Yes, Onigumo. It's me." She began checking him for injuries.

"What happened? I don't remember anything since the last time I asked you out which you turned me down for some guy you were already dating."

"Inuyasha, this is Onigumo. Do you remember the guy that I told you that I would tutor and he'd be hitting on me the whole time?"

"Yes, this is the guy?"

"Yes. Naraku had his obsession with me because he was partly Onigumo. The theory I have is that after he was heart-broken because I constantly turned him down that he met up with a demon. He sole his soul to him if he could only have me. Combined, they became the hanyou, Naraku."

"Hanyou? Ah... he was only half demon."

"Exactly." Onigumo moved to sit up, but stopped halfway because of pain. Kikyo stopped him.

"I need to get him to a place where he can rest. Kagome can probably explain the rest to you."

"I can?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. If you have a question, you can ask me easily, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. How are we able to do that?"

"It has to do with our miko blood. That is what enables us to speak telepathically. It also has to do with us being related. Close family members always have connections. It's kind of similar to the time that I was sick and you felt that something was different or wrong. With our miko blood, it enhances it to the extent that we can speak." Onigumo groaned rather loudly. Kikyo's attention diverted. She walked over to him. "Can you walk?" He stood to his feet shakily. Kikyo let him use her as a support and they left. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Are you alright? You aren't injured, are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. A little fatigued, but I'm fine." He looked around. He walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Kagome followed his example and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I saw you and Naraku fall out the window. I looked out and you were laying in the ditch, which freaked me out due to my dream or vision or whatever you want to call it. Anyways, I ran out of the room into this one. As soon as I did, the doors disappeared and Naraku stood in the middle. He said he wanted my miko energy and I told him to go to hell." Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's my girl." Kagome gave him a look and then continued.

"He tried to tempt me to give it up for your life. He showed me your battle with the decoy and told me it was hopeless. That's when I realized that he was controlling the decoy with his thoughts. So, I gave him a bit of a shock."

"How?"

"An old technique Gramps told me about. Basically, you have to wait for the right moment to when your opponent won't sense it, in mid-strike, and I used some of my energy to fly from my fingertips like sparks. That gave Naraku an unsuspected, yet powerful zap. It gave him a moment to connect with the ground and you a moment to kill the decoy."

"I should be thanking you, then."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I blacked out after that. I heard Kikyo talking to me telepathically. She told me that we were from a line of mikos that go way back to the feudal times. It was believed that I was the reincarnation of one of the most powerful called Midoriko. Kikyo said that she had a special techinque to purify demons. She talked me through it and you saw the results." Inuyasha nodded.

"You never done it before?"

"No." He growled. "What?"

"Kikyo was going on pure chance that you can do that. If you didn't have so much miko energy that could have killed you."

"I know." Inuyasha looked at her.

"But you did it anyways?"

"Yes. If I didn't have enough energy, the worst that would happen was that with my enegry would have exploded, killing me and Naraku."

"You would risk your life to kill him?"

"To make him pay for what he had done. To cause justice."

"It wouldn't be worth your life. Not to me. Not to anyone." Inuyasha said harshly. Kagome looked at him.

"Listen. It didn't kill me. It's all over now."

"Yeah, but you did something very stupid. What about next time?"

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time, Inuyasha. It's complete. The demon, Naraku, is dead. Onigumo was a fool and let him take over, but the evil is dead." Inuyasha realized her words were true. It's done. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you were the one to get revenge for us all. He's gone, because of you and you were generous enough to save the human, Onigumo."

"Yeah."

"You're wonderful and forgiving. I'd kill him all off."

"No, you wouldn't. You just think that. You're more of a good guy than you seem to think."

"I have you to thank for that. I love you, Kagome."

"Love you too, Inuyasha." Thier lips met once again in a passionate kiss.


	15. We'll Never Fall

**Highschool Dilemma**

**Epilogue**

"Congratulations. You made it." The graduation ceremony had been droned on for a half hour. The audience began to cheer, mainly the students. The names of the students began getting called in alphabetical order. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. He smirked and winked at her. She smiled at him and winked back. Sango, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, due to alphabetical order, just smiled. Everyone was used to them flirting with each other now. The teachers got use to them showing up a few minutes later to their classes. The students would smile knowingly, sigh dreamily, or roll their eyes at what to them was stupidity. Kagome wore an engagement ring on her left hand. They were still unsure of the date for the wedding, but it wouldn't be too far off. A name caught their attention.

"Miroku Houshi." Miroku walked up to the stage, took his diploma, and shook hands with the principal. Sesshomaru hated having to shake hands with all of the students, but it was tradition. After the battle, things got a lot more hectic. The school had to be rebuilt, files had to be replaced, ECT. The only good thing out of it was that Inuyasha had got out of another detention, because it was dropped. But Sesshomaru got him back for it by making him help with the rebuilding of the school. By now, it was the end of the year, the end of their highschool days. Miroku walked off stage as he turned his tassel. Before he left for good, he gave a thumbs up at his friends and a wink at Sango.

"Miroku..." Sango whispered lightly under her breath as she shook her head. Inuyasha was standing, like the rest of the crowd, except he was way forward so that he could talk to Kagome and hold her hand. Sango laughed lightly as Kagome's name was called, but she didn't hear it. Sango leaned forward.

"Hate to break up your eye-gazing competition, but you're being called Kag." Kagome looked over, did a little nervous shrug and laugh.

"Oops." She went forward, took her diploma, and shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Becoming very off track and become late often, to classes, to party invitations, dinner invitations, this..." He whispered lightly. She laughed.

"Sorry. I have to keep up tradition of your family if I join it." Sesshomaru nodded with a very slight smile and an amused look.

"Move on and don't forget to turn your tassel." Every since the battle, Kagome was able to talk more freely with Sesshomaru. It was odd and neither one of them understood it, but it started with admiration of fighting skills and then to friendship. She turned her tassel and walked down to where the students who already got their diplomas. Miroku hugged her.

"We're graduated now. It kind of feels weird."

"Yeah. But things throughout highschool have been weird." They were and that was the truth. It wasn't normal for a highschool student to join a gang. Not everyone knew that mikos and demons and all of that still existed. It wasn't a common thing to have he school you go to be destroyed by 'unknown causes'. She snapped out of her trance.

"Sango Tajaii." Sango went up. Miroku and Kagome cheered. Sango went through the line of people. Kagome hugged her as soon as she came down.

"We made it without causing to much damage to your boyfriend." Sango laughed and Miroku crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm offended. I quit groping girls after I started dating my dear Sango." Sango nearly gagged.

"Yeah. Other girls, but me." Miroku looked up.

"I deny that statement." They rolled their eyes. Sango hugged Miroku. "You've actually have been very good." He smiled and embraced her back.

"Inuyasha Takashi." Kagome smiled and looked toward the stage. He took his diploma and shook Sesshomaru's hand. She saw Sesshomaru's lips move and Inuyasha got mad. He shoved Sesshomaru backwards and began walking off. Sesshomaru, using his demon speed so that an untrained eye wouldn't see, tripped Inuyasha and he fell down the stairs off of the stage. A few people laughed. Kagome held back a chuckled and walked over to him.

"Had to go out with a bang, eh?" she said as she extended her hand to him. He took it. Kagome thought he'd be grumbling instead of grinning.

"Just wait for the grand finale." He said as he lead her to the back of the group that had gathered. He leaned back against the grand tree where they met at for lunch and pulled her into his arms. Miroku and Sango stood next to them. A few more students were called to get their diplomas.

"Congratulations! You're now all officially graduated. We hope you're all successful for the rest of your lives and now those of you who never want to come back here again, you can leave and never return."

"Damn straight I'm never coming back here again." Inuyasha stated. Kagome laughed and so did many around them. All of the students took off their caps and through them into the air. Inuyasha threw his directly at Sesshomaru instead. Then, he ran off, using his demons speed. Kagome looked around for two seconds until he was back at her side.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Sesshomaru caught my cap as I figured, but he didn't catch..." Suddenly, the whole cloth, tent-like roof to the stage fell down, covering the stage and everyone on it. The group of four laughed at the sight of Sesshomaru's scowling as he came out.

"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome off of her feet and ran off to the cars. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. Sesshomaru glared in their direction, saw Inuyasha was gone, and rolled his eyes. It didn't matter if he ran... he'd get paid back later. Miroku laughed lightly.

"I guess we better meet up at Inuyasha's."

"Yeah." Miroku took her hand in his. She squeezed it back affectionately and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku smiled as he pulled her into his arms, placing a chaste kiss on the lips. They pulled away from the group of people and headed for the car in a blissful silence. Miroku got into the driver's side as Sango climbed in to the passengers's.

"If you want to, we can stop by your place so we can change."

"Did you bring clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, that's cool." Miroku drove out of the parking lot to Sango's place. He popped the trunk and grabbed some clothes and sneakily put a little gift in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go." Sango lived behind her uncle's place. He had an apartment that he rented out to her. She unlocked the door and went inside, turning on the lights. Miroku followed her silently. She tossed her purse and things onto the table.

"You've been here before. The bathroom's right through there. Go ahead." He nodded and went into the bathroom. He didn't change right away. He took out the gift he had for her out of his pocket. A little velvet box. He looked at himself in the mirror. Man, he was nervous. This was a huge step. He rehearsed what he'd say a hundred times and he did a few more before he changed.

"Are you done?"

"No. Sorry. I'll be right out."

"Don't come out until I tell you alright, Houshi?"

"Alright, but Sango dear, will you do me a favor?" He asked as he began to change.

"Yeah."

"Stop referring to me by my last name?"

"Sorry, Miroku. Old habits die hard. Were you mad at me all those times I said that?"

"No. I started to realize that that's not something that I wanted to known as, as to the meaning of the word."

"I'm sorry. You should have told me. You can come out if your ready." He opened the door.

"No need for apologies." He said. He paused for a moment. She was beautiful. She really was. Not that he never realized that, but he was so nervous at that time that it was too much. She looked at him and then at herself.

"What?" Miroku was at a loss for words, but he snapped out of it soon enough.

"You're beautiful." She blushed lightly.

"You're not bad-looking yourself, Hous... Miroku." She corrected herself. "Sorry." He smiled nervously. "Are you alright, Miroku? You seem tense or nervous or something."

"No problem. Can I ask you something that I never asked anyone nor will I ever ask again?"

"Sure. What is it?" She said as she sat down in a chair. He moved over to in front of her and kneeled before her, in a way that you would beseech a king. Sango's eyes opened in realization of what he was doing. He reached into his pocket, revealing the little jewelry box and open it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Sango, I- You know that- I-" He started several times, but was never able to finish. He laughed lightly at himself at the irony that he didn't know what to say. "I had this all planned out. Every word, but I can't get it out." He took a deep breath and gazed deeply into her glistening eyes. "No words will ever be good enough to express how I feel. I love you, Sango. You're the only one who can take my breath away. So, I'm going to ask you this once in a lifetime question and hope the answer's yes. Will you marry me?" Sango nodded, happily.

"Yes." He stood up and so did she. They kissed passionately, fervently. Miroku and Sango smiled ear to ear as he took her hand and slipped it ono her ring finger.

* * *

Eventually, they got to Inuyasha's. Miroku just took the garage entrance. He really didn't feel like going down the alley and pulling out the dumpster. He opened the door and walked into the living room. 

"You two are pathetic." He said. "I'm gone for a little while and you can't keep to yourselves." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up. It's not like we need a chaperone. Besides, what were you two doing that took so long to get here?" He said as he put his arms around Kagome's waist from behind and pulled her to him. Kagome was blushing lightly, not at the fact that she was in his arms, but at the fact that they walked in on them while they were 'almost' making out. Miroku and Sango kept silent.

"You see. At least, we're engaged." Inuyasha said.

"And who says that we aren't?" Sango looked down at her ring finger. It still seemed weird that she could say 'I'm engaged', but it wasn't a bad thing. Kagome looked at their faces to see if they were serious. You could never tell with Miroku, but Sango was staring intently down at the ring on her finger. She moved over to Sango and hugged her. Sango hugged back.

"Congratulations." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Sango said. Inuyasha snorted which got everyone's attention.

"Pssh... It's about time Miroku. You've been planning this since what... the ninth grade?"

"Thinking about it and planning it are two totally separated things." Sango looked at them.

"You had a crush on my since the ninth grade?"

"No. You got it mistaken. I had a crush on you since the fifth grade. I never did anything about my feelings until the ninth grade. I didn't actually start planning on purposing until the eleventh. And by the end of the twelfth, today, I did."

"Whoa. It's kind of weird to think that we've all joined up in our gang in the ninth. That's also when The Wolf Clan showed up. The tenth grade we finished our battle with The Stealth Assassins, after we destroyed the school. Eleventh was interesting due to the new school building. This year was surprising due to all of us getting engaged. I can't believe I've only been here for four years." Kagome said.

"Good or bad thing?" Sango asked.

"Good thing. Very good thing." She said as she leaned back into Inuyasha 's chest.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked into the closet. Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks as they hear Inuyasha rustling through boxes and making a lot of racket.

"Are you okay?" Kagome called out.

"Yeah." He said as he came out. His hand was clenched around something. "Even though our duties as the gang are over, I thought that it'd be nice for a reminder that we still are members of the Demon Syndicate. We still belong together as friends." He took one of each thing and handed it to each person. It was a necklace. The pendant was a dragon That wrapped around into a circle on either a gold or a silver chain. Inuyasha put his around his neck. Miroku followed in his example. Kagome did the same, with a little assistance from Inuyasha. So did Sango.

"Demon Syndicate will never fall." Inuyasha said as he put in a fist. Kagome mocked his movement as did the other two.

* * *

**Eight Years Later:**

Inuyasha now regretted all of the hard time that he gave his high school teachers. It was coming back at him 100 times as hard. Out of irony or just a weird coincidence, Inuyasha worked at the place that he promised never to go back to. The school that he helped destroy and rebuild. The place where his brother worked. The place of his past. He remembered all of the times that they had in that place. The tree where they ate lunch, the gym where Kagome _tied _(As he so believed) him in their first race. Everything was there.

Inuyasha was currently sitting in front of the class as the students worked on their essays. The last class of the day had just begun. As normal, Shippo, a kid who reminded Inuyasha of him in his teenage years, was sleeping. Inuyasha watched as one of his friends went up behind him. 'This should be good.' Inuyasha said as he just watched. The kid took a rubber band and popped him in the back of the neck. "Ah, shit." He yelled as he looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. Inuyasha would of laughed, but it wouldn't of been right to do so.

"Shippo. Don't use that language again in my class room or else you'll find yourself in trouble."

"Pssh... It's not like I really care. It's not like staying in this school is going to get me into a college, even if I did pay attention."

"I used to be just like you."

"I doubt that. You don't remember, do you?"

"I remember clearly. I slept in class, cause I didn't really care. My best friend and I were troublemakers so we'd would pull pranks and purposefully try to tick off the teacher."

"Oh yeah, what was the worse thing you done?" One of Shippo's punk friends asked. Inuyasha thought a minute.

"Probably would be on graduation day."

"What did you do?"

"I loosed all of the poles that help up the roof and whenever the ceremony was over it toppled over onto the principal and everybody."

"Graduation day. You couldn't get in any trouble at school, not when you're already out."

"My brother was the principal back then and he knew that I did it. He got me back for doing that."

"That's nothing. Have you ever got a detention with in the first week of school?"

"It was a tradition to get a detention on the first day of school."

"Every year, he'd do these things and never get the point." Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

"Shut up, Fluffy." Inuyasha growled in a low tone so the students couldn't hear. Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Is it true, Principal Takashi?" A girl asked.

"Yes, he also tried to pull stunts on me, his own brother and principal." Shippo looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You could have fooled me." He stated.

"What made you change?" Inuyasha thought back.

"Well, believe it or not, my wife. Crazy enough." Some of the female students 'aww'ed. He was sort of embarrassed by this time. "Uh... anyways, what did you want Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome's waiting for you outside."

"Bring your wife in here. I want to see what kind of chick could change someone like Shippo." One of his other students said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Should I?" His students were interested in his past of trouble making. 'I guess it's normal at that age.' He thought. The class cheered.

"Shh... we don't want to disturb other classes. Tell Kagome to come in, Fluffy." Some of the students laughed.

"Fluffy? Where'd that come from?" Sesshomaru groaned. 'That's going to go around the school.' Sesshomaru stepped outside and Kagome came in. Some of the guys whistled at her. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took his extended hand.

"I'd behave better if I could get a woman like that." Inuyasha laughed at Mikagi's remark. Kagome had an inquisitive look on her face. "Class clown. He's really not like Miroku used to be." Kagome laughed lightly.

"I know a class clown when I see one." She said, directed at him.

"We were just discussing how we used to be in highschool." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What all did you tell them?"

"Just that we used to be like some of these students. Lazy, slacker, troublemaker."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you were the troublemaker. I was just a friend of yours." Inuyasha looked at his students.

"Don't let her fool you. She was quite the troublemaker herself." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I mouthed off a little bit, but normally not to a teacher. A friend of ours and him were worse." Kagome said.

"Who, Sango?"

"No, Miroku." Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, but I know that I regret some of the things that I did. I know Miroku did, too."

"Like what?"

"His.. eh... habit of... taking a liking too much to women." Kagome nodded.

"That he did." Kagome looked at the class.

"This room has so many memories. This used to be Mr. Myouga's old room. Me and Inuyasha sat there." She said as she pointed. "Our best friends sat behind us." A boy raised his hand. Kagome felt weird, having to play the role as teacher. She looked at Inuyasha, who nodded at her, telling her to go ahead. "What's mine is yours." He whispered lightly.

"Yes?"

"I heard rumors that many gangs used to be here. Is that true?" Kagome didn't know if she should answer that.

"There were rumors of many gangs here back in your day. Two in particular." Kagome shook her head.

"Three."

"What were they? Why were they here?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You want to see me teaching a lesson?" He asked quietly. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, let's see if you actually learned anything from school." He growled lightly at her. She smiled away.

"Take my seat if you want to, Kag." She took his seat. He moved next to her.

"Speaking of legends, this one is from this very school. In our day, there was rumors of three gangs. The Demon Syndicate, The Stealth Assassins, and the..." He looked at Kagome. 'Who's the other one?'

"The Wolf Clan." Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath to which Kagome caught. She glared at him and he ignored her and started talking to the class again.

"And the Wolf Clan. It was rumored that these were very dangerous. The Stealth Assassins were merciless. The rumored head leader was a man named Naraku." Kagome looked at him._ How much is he going to reveal?_ Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes. "If you remember, the man who was responsible miraculously disappeared, but that's besides the point, right now. The Demon Syndicate was made up of four individuals, two were male. The other two were female."

"What was their names?" A student asked. Inuyasha choked. Kagome saw that he didn't know exactly what to say. "They were very discreet. No one knows who they were." Inuyasha smiled gratefully.

"What about the Wolf Clan?"

"No one really knew who he was, but it was rumored that the leaders name was Kouga. I never really liked that jerk too much." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't a bad guy. Inuyasha... or I mean, Mr. Takashi didn't like him, because he was competition."

"He was no competition. He was a stupid idiot." Kagome rolled her eyes again. She looked at the students. This was of a lot of interest to them. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was because they believe it was true, or maybe because it was in the area.

"Kouga, who was rumored to be the leader, took a liking toward me and he..." Kagome nudged his arm. "... was jealous."

"I wasn't jealous of that wimpy wolf. I simply hated him." Inuyasha said, his face was red, because of anger.

"Anyways, The Stealth Assassins and Demon Syndicate were arch rivals. The leader of the Syndicate was mad at Naraku for killing his parents. Apparently, they worked in a bank that was robbed by the Assassins. Naraku killed them for maintaining loyalty and refusing to open the vault." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He didn't want to repeat that story and it would of arouse suspicion among the students.

"The other male of the group was believed to be a monk or priest with spiritual powers. His story went back a long ways to when his grandfather was alive. Something happened in between his grandfather and Naraku's father. Enough to kill for. Naraku's father killed his grandfather and his dad wanted revenge for his dad. His father and Naraku's dad killed each other. So... naturally, they both wanted revenge." Inuyasha completed Miroku's story and Kagome took over.

"One of the females had one of the saddest stories among the group. Her whole family worked under Naraku's control. They were going to turn Naraku in for the crimes that he committed. The one day that they had evidence. He killed her parents and younger brother. She barely managed to survive herself."

"The last person of the group was amazingly strong through it all. She had lost her father when she was young. Naraku wanted to use anyway possible to get to him. He killed the leader's girlfriend and made it look like a car accident. The leader's girlfriend, also, happened to be this girl's cousin. Well, by blood they were cousin's, but by heart, they were like sisters and best friends. Eventually, this chick found out that Naraku killed her cousin and had already sworn an oath to find out who it was and get revenge. She joined the Syndicate for that purpose." Kagome took over. It seemed fair to stop there and skip forward to...

"One day, she was heading to the hangout for the Syndicates and she was kidnaped by the Assassins. She must have been able to somehow get a message out to the rest of the gang, because they rushed to the rescue. Can any of you imagine how that would feel? To see your friends running to your rescue just in the nick of time? I can all but see how relieving how that would feel." Inuyasha smirked at her wording. _Sneaky, Kagome very sneaky._ "By the time, they arrived, she had heard that she was bait for her friends to come and die. She must of been scared for them. When they came in, they tried several attempt to get her back without cause for violence, but eventually it came out into an all-out war."

"It was must have been then that the leader of the Syndicate realized that he had fallen for the capture woman. He freed her and saved her from most of the attacking opponents. Naraku had riled her up a little, but she was alright. Naraku managed to escape, along with his fellow associates. After that... um... what happened. I know there's something of importance in between that battle and the final battle." He looked at Kagome, who was trying to think as well. She snapped her fingers.

"Not to long after that battle, The Wolf Clan showed up. That was a lot for the leader to bear. Having one enemy was bad enough, two was pushing it. The Wolf Clan didn't really have too much of a problem and neither did the Syndicate. Until one day, Naraku trapped them by deceiving the Wolf Gang into believing that the Syndicate attack his gang while he wasn't there. Due to a friendship that arose in between them, they talked it out and figured out the truth behind it, yet they didn't join together to kill Naraku."

"Why not?" Shippo said. "It would have been much easier."

"Listen to the rest of the story. I'll answer your questions afterward." Inuyasha said. The bell rang. Inuyasha looked up and saw only one or two students were leaving.

"I thought you would be long gone by now."

"We want to hear the story." Shippo said.

"Yeah. Please..." Another pleaded. Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Do we have time?" He asked Kagome.

"What else do we have to do?" He smiled.

"Alright." He looked up and saw Shippo still sitting there.

"Where were we?"

"The Wolf Clan just showed up." A kid said.

"Oh okay. Well, a few weeks later. It was believed that the Assassins got into contact with one of the Syndicate and asked to settle it once and for all. They met up here. That's when they believe that the school was destroyed. Even though that seems impossible. This is a legend, but it is believed that one of the Syndicate was captured and the battle continued somewhere else. It's unknown what happened, but from theories, it's believed that The Wolf Clan and Syndicate eventually joined up and destroyed the Assassins."

"What happened to the girl that was kidnaped?" Mikagi asked

"They rescued her and another prisoner."

"Who was the other prisoner?" Shippo questioned.

"Some believe that it's a complete stranger. Others believe that somehow, the girl's cousin wasn't actually killed and she was rescued. Along with the other girl's little brother."

"So, what happened after that?"

"No one knows." Kagome said. The students sat around and chatted about the story. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was fiddling with the necklace that each member of the Demon Syndicate had. Sparing the details about who they were and that they were demons and mikos was hard, but they did a good job. She looked up and saw him looking at her. He winked. She, slyly, winked back and took his hand. Inuyasha sighed.

"Never thought I'd have to say this to anyone of you, but get out of here." He yelled, jokingly. All of them laughed and gathered their things.

* * *

**A Week Later:  
**  
Kagome came in and sat down on the couch. The job at the shrine became habit, but it was still hard work. Things weren't always easy. Especially when Gramps was still arguing over simple requests, such as to place an air conditioner in the shop. Kagome shook her head. All well. She looked around. 3:30. She still had a while before Inuyasha came home. She closed her eyes. I'll just take a quick nap before he gets back. She closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha came in through the door. He was tired and he envied Kagome, who was still on the couch, sleeping. He went over and kissed her forehead. She moved in her sleep, but Inuyasha hoped she wouldn't wake. If she needed sleep, she needed sleep. Let her have it if she can nap, even though he couldn't take naps. He went upstairs. into his study. He blew out his breath as he opened his brief case with each students essay of some sort of myth or legend. He looked over the paper, briefly. Not to many spelling errors. The grammar wasn't bad. He read the first portion of Mikagi's paper. It was on the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. 'This kid is good at legends, I'm sort of shocked.' He was also a class clown, but he didn't mind him at all. He finished marking his paper. "Excellent work" he wrote on the top. He was a good student. The next paper belong to Shippo. Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was lengthy and was actually done. He started to read over it, but on top was a note. 

'You didn't say that it had to be about an ancient legend.' Inuyasha was kind of confused until he started reading the article. It was about The Demon Syndicate. Inuyasha looked through it with surprise. There were only two grammar or spelling mistakes and those were simple ones that Inuyasha caught himself doing once in a while. He read through the paper. It was very thorough as to the details that were given. He smiled. He had helped someone like him. Someone who never paid attention, paid attention. Someone who never complete his word, completed his work. Someone who didn't use his full ability, use it. "Whoa." He heard the door open. Kagome came in to his office.

"You didn't wake me up."

"I didn't want to wake you up. I've had an interesting day today."

"Oh, yeah. What happened?"

"Do you remember when you came into my class last week?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Shippo, the student who was slacking off. The one that was like me. I think that we help him."

"What do you mean?"

"That day before you came in, I had assigned them essays. It had to do with some legend or myth. Well, he was sleeping in class. Didn't give a crap about the assignment. He stayed after to listen to the story. His report is remarkable."

"What myth was it on?" Inuyasha looked at the title.

"The Legend of The Demon Syndicate." Kagome took the paper out of his hands.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." She looked through it. "Wow! This is like as full of detail as possible without the demons and our names and things."

"I know. It's really a damn good essay." The doorbell rang. "That's amazing." She said as she head out to the front door. "Wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"This..." He said as he leaned forward and passionately kissed her. The doorbell rang again. Inuyasha eventually broke it off, due to lack of oxygen and the doorbell ringer rang for a third time. "Persistent." Then, the doorbell went berserk. Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingding- It was cut off whenever Inuyasha opened the door and punched Miroku in the nose. Kagome sighed and took Inuyasha's arm.

"What if that was someone different?"

"Then, I'd feel a little worse, but not much."

"Inuyasha!"

"I saw it was Miroku through the window. I just though he'd still know how to block a punch." Sango helped her husband up off of the ground.

"I do, but am I suppose to be hit by one of my best friends?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Just get in here, monk." Sango rolled her eyes as she stepped in and shut the door behind her and Miroku.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Sango. What do we owe this visit, too?" She asked as she hugged her friend.

"Miroku." She stated bluntly. Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing that I shouldn't have." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. A coke would be nice." Sango asked.

"How about you, Miroku?"

"An ice pack for my nose would be great." He said. Kagome giggled.

"Anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." She went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sango. I can put some special ingredients in your coke if you want." Sango shook her head.

"No. No whiskey for me. I can't drink now."

"Why not?" Then, she caught on to what Sango was saying without saying it. She walked to the kitchen doorway with a grin on her face.

"You're pregnant?" Sango nodded. Kagome went over and hugged her friend again. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You never could keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey... we're married for what 6 years now. You can't say that I shouldn't of."

"I never said that it was a horrible thing." He said as he extended his hand to his friend. They shook hands. Kagome went over and hugged Miroku. Inuyasha took his turn and hugged Sango.

"And may this baby turn out to have your charming qualities instead of his father." He said to Sango. She laughed.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Congratulations, Miroku."

"Thank you, Kagome. I have to say... it's your turn." Kagome flushed with made all of them laugh.

"Are you implying with very little words that it'd be awful to have my child?" Inuyasha asked, jokingly. Kagome glared at him.

"Who said it'd have to be yours?" Inuyasha knew that she was about to comment back, but he wasn't expecting that one. He stood in shock. Kagome saw his expression and walked over to him. "But, of course, it would be. I wouldn't have it any other way." Inuyasha smiled. He didn't doubt her loyalty to him, not in the least. He just never expected her to joke about that. Miroku was chuckling and Sango was laughing really, really hard. Inuyasha growled at her, lightly. She smiled and kissed him. She wanted him to be absolutely sure that what she said was a joke and nothing more. He kissed her back full-heartedly.

"Okay, we're not teenagers anymore. No make out sessions." Miroku said. Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to pull away first since she was trying to reassure him, just in case. He kissed a few more seconds and pulled away. Kagome sighed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome looked at the clock.

"I think we're just going to order some pizza so if you want to stay for dinner, that would be awesome." Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at Miroku.

"Sure." Miroku said. "It's about time we got to hang-out."

* * *

After dinner, they drove down to the old hang-out. After Inuyasha and Kagome got married, they had moved, but they could never sell this place. It had most of it's old things. The weapons were still there. The couch and t.v. and everything was still there. Inuyasha looked around. He would stop by this place at least once every two weeks. He wasn't about to lose his fighting abilities so he'd practice. If he ever got bored, he'd call someone to give him a challenge. Inuyasha took up his sword. 

"Hey, Miroku. How about a match?"

"Okay, just one though. I got to get going."

"Alright." Miroku took up his staff. The wood was still strong. It felt good to have it in his hands. Inuyasha tried to sneak up behind him, but Miroku could hear him and countered his attack. Inuyasha had practiced, but Miroku never quit either. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. This would take a while. Kagome looked behind them. The couch was still there and t.v. She looked at Sango and then looked back. Sango accepted the silent invitation to have a little chat and play some cards. Kagome took out a deck of cards from the cabinet.

"So, what's been going on for you?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much. Just work, really." She said as she began shuffling the cards. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You see last week, I went to the school. I was planning on just talking to Inuyasha if he wasn't to busy, but apparently. Inuyasha was telling his class about how we were when we were younger."

"Like what?"

"Like how he was a troublemaker. He was trying to get through to a student who is like how he was in school. Careless, not caring about his work, lazy... You know establishing a **very** common ground."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled from the training/battle room. He appeared in front of the door for a second in his demon form and then launched into another attack.

"Whoa. I haven't seen him in his demon form since... that last fight Sesshomaru and him got into. Miroku must be giving him hell. "

"Trying to!"

"Anyways, but as I was saying... Whenever I arrived we were talking about how it was whenever we was there and a student asked about the rumored gangs that existed."

"We're still rumored about?"

"Apparently, and not only us, but the Assassins as well as the Wolf Clan. But anyways, Inuyasha turned into a lesson." Kagome leaned forward and whispered. "You wouldn't believe it, but he's a very good teacher."

"I know. He seems devoted to it."

"He is, but anyways..." Inuyasha and Miroku came in. Sweating and breathing heavily.

"So, who won?"

"Neither. I just wanted him to hear this story and to know what you were whispering so I couldn't hear."

"I'll tell you that later." Miroku sat in the recliner. Sango smiled and moved off of the couch and sat on his lap. Miroku stowed an arm around her waist. She could feel his breathing slow down a little. Inuyasha laid down on the couch and put his head in Kagome's lap. She smiled at him and started playing with his silver hair.. She saw his piercing golden eyes again.

"As you were saying..." Miroku said. Kagome looked up.

"Oh, yeah. We're still legends around here. There's rumors in the schools about us and the Assassins."

"Really? I thought those all died down years ago."

"Guess not, but anyways. Inuyasha was talking to a slacker about how he was and how we used to be and someone brought this up. Inuyasha turned it into a myth and legends story, which they had been studying about. Somehow, we managed to not give away any details of demons or mikos."

"Whoa, but you didn't tell them that you were the Demon Syndicate, did you?" Sango asked.

"No. They have no clue. We did drop Naraku's name." Inuyasha said

"You did what!" Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time.

"Naraku is dead. We said that he vanished. No one knows what happened to him."

"How you explain us and everything?" Miroku inquired.

"We gave little descriptions of all of our backgrounds and we only told them about when Kag was kidnaped, when the wimpy wolf accused us of attacking his clan, a "rumor" that the Stealth Assassins and Demon Syndicate destroyed the school in a battle, and the last battle with very few facts. Like we freed you and another prisoner and that Naraku disappeared."

"Whoa. It's pretty impressive that you skipped everything that was needed to be skipped and still gave it in almost full detail."

"The amazing part was that our story in a sense changed the lives of one of my students."

"How?"

"The slacker... well, they had an essay to give the story line and results of and myth or legend. He did his on the Demon Syndicate. It was complete, on time, and very precise."

"Whoa. Our rumors will probably pick back up again now that you told a bunch of highschoolers."

"Yeah. That's not a big deal. It's just amazing that I was able to help a student by tell him a "rumor" about us, but like I said 'Demon Syndicate will never fall.'" They both smiled and Miroku glanced at his watch.

"Oh, we got to go. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I got a little grading to do, but I got all weekend for that." Inuyasha said. "I don't have to work on the weekend."

"How about you come to our place tomorrow around say... five 'o clock?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Miroku and Sango moved to leave.

"Oh, by the way, this place is ours as the gang. Don't be afraid to come here at anytime you want." They smiled.

"We can appreciate that. See you." They left. Kagome looked down into Inuyasha amber eyes. Out of nowhere she started singing.

"Whoa. Amber is the color of your energy. Whoa. Shades of gold displayed naturually." He smiled.

"It was nice to have them over."

"Yeah. It was and Sango's pregnant. It'll almost feel like having a nephew or niece." He was still laying his head in her lap.

"Oh, yeah. I have a bone to pick with you."

"What?"

"About your little comment about having a kid."

"I was joking, Inuyasha. You know that." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just don't know if I can believe that." She smirked. She knew he was just begging for a kiss. She pushed his head off of her lap and stood up.

"If you really think that I would go and actually do that, I don't know why we got married." She said in a false act of anger. She moved to walk off. Inuyasha stood up.

"If you walk out that door, then our marriage is washed down the drain." He said in mock anger. She glanced over her shoulder once before walking to the door and opening it. At the last moment, she would have turned around and leaned on the door frame, but Inuyasha used his demon speed to get over to her and put his arms around her waist. "I'm not about to let you ruin my life and throw our marriage down the drain." He whispered into her ear from behind. She felt him breathing in her scent. He felt a chill go down his spine. He began to kiss her neck.

"Let's get home." Kagome said. He stopped kissing her neck and nodded.

"Yes, love."

* * *

**A/N: Celebration! My second fanfiction is complete! Whoa... it's aweseom that I've got so many people reading my stories and things... now for those who read it, but don't review. I urge you to do so. It's finished and done. By the way in a weel or so this story is going under so construction. I'm going to shorten it, not by taking any information out, but by squishing more chapters together. Like pushing Chapters 1 and 2 together, then 3,4,5 and so on. Hope you enjoyed this fic and you check out my other one, Fading Memories, which will be back up in buisness soon. 'Til next time, TheUltimatePrankster**


End file.
